Raising Harry
by LucyferPheonixMalfoy
Summary: AU: What if there was more to the Evans line than thought? What if Harry grew up with some Other relations....?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Petunia Dursley was a woman who resented anything that was not normal. She was stubborn and thought highly of herself yet Petunia hated her family. She was unhappy with the secrets that littered it, she resented that she had not been 'gifted' like her sister Lily and became distant with the family as she grew up. Petunia usually forced herself to ignore that she had a family outside her husband and son. Petunia had seen her family for the last time when her Father had died, two years after her mother, and refused to see or speak to any of them again. Choosing instead, a ''normal'' family with Vernon Dursley, a large man who was from a wealthy family. He knew somewhat of Petunia's family history, and like her, resented the lot of the Evans' line for their abnomalities. The Evans' were a well-known Pure family in the Wizarding World, or they had been, way before the silly Ministry became corrupt and against most of the Families, if not all of them for their 'darker' gifts, which pushed many of the Families into hiding.

However, Petunia was content to occasionally hear from her younger sister, Lily, as long as she didn't mention the 'M' word, or anything to do with her abnormality. The sisters were close as they could be. They didn't see each other often, but they phoned once a month. Petunia felt that was enough.

****

One bright sunny morning, the phone rang at 4 Privet Drive. Petunia had just settled Dudley with his bottle and hurried to answer the phone.  
"Hello? Petunia Dursley speaking"  
"Petunia.. its Lily"a shaky female voice answered

"Hello sister dear" She smiled slightly "How are you?"  
"Terrible" Lily replied  
"Why? Whatever is wrong?" She asked, there was a pause on the line  
"Petunia, someone is after me, James and Harry. We've had to go into hiding so I'm afraid this will be the last time I phone you for a long while. I won't tell you the details but I wish to know if, god forbid, anything happens to James and I, that you would take Harry in?" Lily replied, Petunia frowned for a moment, a feeling of dread settled in her stomach  
"well.... I couldn't turn him away could I?" She said slowly "but wouldn't he be better off with one of Your Lot?" she couldn't keep the tone from her voice, Lily sighed

"We've made arrangements if one of Our Lot can take him in then they will, but otherwise...." Lily trailed off "Tunia. I don't know anyone else who would keep the family secret....and make sure Harry knows...That he knows the problems if it were known....."  
"I see...." She sighed "Very well...."

"Thank you Petunia, I will hopefully speak to you again....but I'm not sure"

***

On the other side of the Atlantic, a storm raged through a suburban town. Lightening flashing throughout the sky, brighting it up for the briefest of moments. To the occupants of the largest house on the block, this didn't seem to matter. The Lady of the house was currently poring over her Tarot deck. She had done several spreads, yet still the same conclusion was given. The woman frowned, She would do her best to see that the conclusion worked in their favour. She smiled, a cold chilling look upon her marble features, her dark eyes dancing with emerald black fire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The month of october came around quickly, Petunia thought as she put the finishing touches to a pumpkin-style cake. It was hers and Vernon's year to hold the annual Privet Drive Halloween get-together with the neighbours at their home, the children were dressed in gaudy costumes for toddlers while the parents showed their flair by dressing up to celebrate the holiday. However, Petunia felt something was wrong as she threw out empty beer bottles with Vernon when the party was finally over, the last few adults having taken their tired out children home to recover and remove face-paints and costumes, Dudely was tucked up in his bed, wearing his T-Rex costume, he had thrown a tantrum when Petunia had tried to undress him, so she had given in and let the boy sleep in it.

"Vernon..." She began  
"Yes love?" Vernon, who was dressed as Count Dracula turned to her  
"I....I think something has happened" She told him slowly, Vernon's eyes narrowed, a vein pulsed in his temple, as it often did whenever THAT issue came up. He knew she had some 'gift' from her family, which meant that she KNEW instinctively if something was wrong with her side of the family, and it extended to her husband and son  
"Pet..." he began  
"I know!" She hissed, much like a cat "It just....feels different"

"well ignore it. Your sister said she wouldn't bother you with the brat"  
"Harry... Vernon... use his name" She scowled "I might not like the family but Lily is my sister and you know that that makes him my nephew"

"Still.. it doesn't mean I have to like him"  
"Vernon!" She spat, angry "Blood is blood! Now I'm turning in" Petunia stormed out of the kitchen.

***************

The next morning, Petunia took Dudley down the stairs to get him ready for the day with breakfast when she noticed a bundle through the bottom pane of glass in her front door. Swallowing thickly, she put Dudley in the bouncer in the lounge and went to retrieve it.

Opening the door, Petunia muffled a scream. She stared at the Moses basket that lay on her doorstep, a child curled up inside it, about a year old with jet black hair, a tiny fist held a letter atop the dark green baby blanket, a silver 'H' adorned it. Petunia heaved the basket in the house and took it into the lounge. She took the letter from the baby's hand, watching as the baby didn't even stir.

Petunia opened the familiar-looking parchment, a slanted hand had written the letter, which she wasn't even sure she knew.

_Petunia,_

_Forgive me for letting you find out this way, but your nephew is now entrusted into your care. I know you do not trust 'Our Lot' however young Harry needs you now. Last night, the dark Lord known as Voldemort broke the defences surrounding Lily's house in Godric's Hollow and killed both her and James. My deepest sympathies lie with you, however Harry MUST stay with you, as his last remaining relatives, the blood protection that you provide will protect your entire family from unscrupulous enemies that the young boy now has. His name is now famous in our world because his Magick attacked Voldemort, dissipating him, but leaving Harry an orphan._

_I hope you will take your sisters last phone-call to heart and not do anything rash._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot._

Petunia gave a strangled cry as Vernon came into the lounge  
"Pet?" He asked softly, She stood up  
"Lily's dead" She sobbed suddenly "The letter says it was someone named Voldemort.....they're gone" She croaked out, Vernon hugged her, trying to ignore the bundle sitting on the floor  
"Whose this then?" he peered at it

"Your Nephew" Petunia glared at him "His M-Magick saved his life.... he has to stay with us"  
"WHAT! I wont allow-" he looked at the child disdainfully

"Vernon-"  
"No Petunia!" He snapped "he can go to an orphanage! I wont have him in my house!"

"ITS NOT YOUR HOUSE VERNON!" she thundered angrily, startling both young boys, Dudley gave a shriek in surprise at the noise, wanting attention from his parents.

Harry woke as he was plucked from his bed. Petunia gasped in surprise as his eyes opened; Emerald green stared back at her, with lightening bolts of red smothering most of the colour, his pupils were slightly elongated like a cats, but soon reverted to the round shape as he locked eyes with his aunt for the first time.  
"H-His eyes!" She span him round to show Vernon "he has the Family Secret! No wonder Lily demanded I look after him! Oh this makes things very difficult!"

"Petunia!" Vernon thundered, holding Dudley in his arms "I will not allow my son to be influenced by his Freakishness!"

Petunia's eyes narrowed  
"Your Son is also MY son Vernon" She said coldly "it is fortunate he did not inherit the gene from me. .lecture me" She snapped

"the boy will need special care!" Vernon went on "Care we cannot give him! What will the neighbours say when they see him!"  
"Oh shut up!" She dumped Harry on the sofa "I have an idea..."

*************

A week passed by in the Dursley household, Petunia kept a close eye on her nephew whilst she waited for confirmation from a relative on THAT side of the family about keeping the boy. She noted that he didn't interact with her son at all, his eyes watching the room, calculatingly.

_Stop it!_ She muttered sternly _he's only one, he's not old enough to think for himself!_ She chastised herself again as she watched Dudley wobble towards Harry, who simply looked up at him, Dudley grabbed the toy from his hand roughly  
"Mine!" Dudley spat, Harry ignored him and turned his attentions to the toy in his cousin's hand

Dudley yelled in pain when said toy car burst into black flames. Vernon came hurrying over to his son and pulled him from Harry  
"SEE WHAT THAT FREAK HAS DONE TO MY BOY?!" he yelled at her. Petunia walked out of the room without a word.

Vernon snarled in anger and slapped young Harry across the face. His eyes widened in pain but the young boy didn't cry....

*******************

Morticia Addams watched as her children slept side-by-side in their double crib. A year ago, Gomez and Morticia had been blessed with twins; a girl and boy. Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, Morticia noted that even in sleep they were inseparable, Wednesday's small hand wrapped around her brother's wrist tightly, keeping them together as they slept. Wednesday was dark haired and Pugsley was fair, which was like his Uncle Fester, Gomez' brother, when he had had hair. Red highlights would come through as his got older, to match his Addams complexion perfectly, Wednesday had inherited Morticia's raven hair, to match her dark eyes which were almost black they were so dark.

She left the nursery silently, her mind was on the Tarot cards, again she had done several spreads and still the conclusion she came to was the same. Morticia sighed, she would have to check on her distant cousin Lily and her Wizard husband James, just to see if there was a problem. She walked down the main staircase and approached the study.  
"Tish?" Gomez approached her  
"Gomez?" her eyebrows rose at his sightly worried tone  
"Cara Mia, a letter came" He began "Addressed to us both....I opened it"

"Oh?" she walked up to him "What news does it bring?"  
"Your distant cousin Lily....She was killed a week ago by some insane Dark Lord... James too, they died together"  
"how charming" Morticia replied "together in death..." Gomez pulled her close  
"Their son survived" He continued "Harry....has taken after Lily"

"Yes..." Morticia replied "The cards told me as much" She wrapped an arm around her husband's waist  
"The letter requests we pick him up" Gomez finished "Petunia does not want him" his lip curled at the name, from what the pair knew of her, Petunia Dursley was not a nice person.

"Very well....I will see to the twins."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"..How awful" Morticia looked disdainfully upon Privet Drive "this is no place for an Addams child"

"I agree Cara Mia" Gomez looked scandalised as Lurch pulled the car to a stop outside number four. Wednesday and Pugsley were staring out of the windows at the scenery, confusion on their young faces. They had never seen such a place and were confused and yet curious to find out what was going on.

Morticia surveyed the garden as they reached the door

"Not even a wisp of Aconite" She said sadly "Petunia was always the bad seed"  
"Come Cara Mia" Gomez pulled her flush to him, placing a kiss on her neck, nipping it slightly "We shall get the boy and go" He added.

Petunia watched out of the lounge window as the hearse pulled up and Morticia and Gomez got out, they had brought their children with them, she noted. Vernon walked up to her  
"This is them?"

"Yes Vernon..." She replied coldly "They will take him off our hands"  
"Freaky-looking people" he shuddered, turning to sit down as the doorbell rang. Petunia went to answer it.

"Petunia...We meet again" Morticia looked at her coolly through lidded eyes  
"Not before time" Petunia replied stiffly "Gomez" She nodded, "Come on in" She directed them to the lounge

The Addamses sat themselves on the couch, settling the twins on the floor in front of them.

"So your the Addams Family?" Vernon eyed them  
"That is correct" Morticia's tone was cold, it made Vernon flinch

"Then you can take the boy and leave" He replied "We don't want the freak" he snarled

Morticia stared at Vernon for a few minutes, when she spoke, her voice was cold and cutting, the room had cooled considerably by this point.

"Vernon Dursley, you are lucky that I cannot extract revenge on you at this moment, for you have slighted my family, We Addamses do not take that lightly, However, I will leave the final judgement for Harry to deal with once he is of age"

"You cant threaten me!" Vernon jumped up, his face purple

A jet of black flame suddenly erupted in front of Morticia, separating the Addamses from Vernon, who staggered back at the blatant use of Magick in his home  
"Do not threaten my family again Dursley" Morticia warned, the flames disappeared.

There was a long silence

"I see your son is well-cared for" Gomez couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice as he surveyed Dudley on the floor, playing with some building blocks. Harry on the other hand was sat far from him

"Gomez" Morticia's voice held a subtle warning as she surveyed the small black haired boy, who was sat in the shadowed corner of the room, a worn-out toy in one hand  
"Why is he sat there?" She looked to Petunia  
"he cries otherwise" Petunia replied with a defiant look "He wont play with Dudley either"  
"I should hope not" Morticia said sharply "HE is not of Addams blood..." she sniffed at the beach-ball with hair "he is like his father..."

"Who is a fine man" Petunia snapped back before Vernon could interrupt "Look just take the brat and go!"  
"All in good time" Morticia replied coolly

***

Morticia studied Wednesday as she approached Harry cautiously, her dark eyes were full of interest for the boy in the corner. She stood up on shaky legs and wobbled towards him. Harry looked up at the intruder who had invaded his darkness. Wednesday grabbed his arm, pulling him onto all fours.

"Wednesday" Morticia chastised lightly, her daughter tugged on Harry's romper suit, dragging him away from the shadowed corner, Pugsley watched silently, as did Dudley

Gomez stared at the young boy as he stumbled to his feet, he was shorter than Wednesday by a few inches and his face sported a bruise. He felt Morticia's hand squeeze his brutally, knowing she'd drawn blood with her nails, he felt the rage building inside her and hoped to Hades that he wasn't on the receiving end of it until they were in the privacy of their bedroom. Harry's hand reached out for Wednesday as he stumbled and the one year old complied. Grabbing him by the hand as he tried to take a few steps. Pugsley crawled over, standing up by grabbing Morticia's dress as he hoisted himself to his own pudgy feet

"Tish... they like him!" Gomez said cheerfully, watching as the twins coaxed Harry towards their parents in their own way, Wednesday dragging him a little and Pugsley pushing him from behind.

Harry blinked, looking up at Morticia with interested eyes, She looked down at him fondly  
"Hello Harry" she lifted a hand to his cheek, Harry shrank away from her, as if expecting a slap, Morticia turned to Vernon  
"I see" She said slowly "Remember one thing Dursley....For every time you have abused Harry, you will feel pain" her hand twitched and a red light hit Vernon in the chest "Every time you think badly about Him or my family, you will feel pain..." She scooped up a startled Harry and Wednesday, Gomez picked up Pugsley and grabbed the basket Harry had been sat by, giving the Dursley's one last look of contempt as he followed his wife out of the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ten year old Harry James Fester Addams-Potter sat in the shade of the Addams Mausoleum, his eyes shielded by the pair of black-out glasses he always wore.  
"Harry...Mother wants us" Wednesday appeared behind him  
"Okay" he said quietly, rising from his seat as he followed his sister into the Mansion.

Harry contemplated his life as he followed her into the house, he had been told at the age of six how he came to live with Morticia and Gomez, due to Voldemort killing his real parents, Lily and James Potter, yet he still called the Addamses 'Mother and Father' as per their request. Harry smiled to himself when he recalled being 'legally' adopted by the family just a week before, as soon as they had brought him back to Addams Mansion, Grandmama had done a blood Magick ritual that adopted him into the family anyway, but in the eyes of the 'law' he hadn't been, so Morticia and Gomez had taken the family down-town to 'legally' claim him. Harry had taken his Uncle Fester's name as his second middle name and requested his surname be Addams-Potter, feeling that he shouldn't drop the Potter name, but he embraced his family as well. Morticia had told him that his mother had been a distant cousin of hers and so they were already family.

Harry, at age ten had considerable control over his Magick already, as did his brother and sister. Morticia had versed them well in many arts, but Harry was the only one who had the power of Necromancy, something they thought had been given to him by the deceased Dark Lord Voldemort. When Harry's Magick had reacted to the killing curse, it had opened his Addams Magick and given him the gift. Although he was an Adept in the art, Harry was careful not to use it too much, due to the strain it put him under. This was another reason for his black-out glasses, his eyes were extremely light-sensitive, and he had spent his first year of life with the Addamses in the dungeons, happily playing with the twins until they found out why he couldn't tolerate light.

Morticia met the children in the lounge area  
"Children" She got their attention "We need to have a talk"  
"What is wrong mother?" Wednesday spoke up

"It seems that Albus Dumbledore has caught up with the Dursley family and knows Harry lives here" Morticia replied "It is my fear that he will try to remove him from here, he foolishly believes in a prophecy that was made before you all were born and it is my belief that he will try to brainwash you into believing you have to fight his battles for him"  
"He can't do that!" Pugsley said, outraged "Harry is an Addams!"  
"Indeed he is Pugsley" Morticia said calmly "However, it does not stop him from coming out here and trying"  
"I wont go" Harry said quietly "He can't make me...can he Mother?"

"Of course he can't" Morticia replied "You are an Addams" She said to him "Your place is here"  
"Yes" Harry nodded "May I be excused?" He asked  
"You may" Morticia replied "Gomez would like to see you all....fencing practice"

***

Albus looked at the manor that faced him, frowning. Why would Harry be here? He wondered as he forced his way through Gate and up to the door.....

*********

Morticia surveyed Dumbledore for a long moment when she opened the door  
"Can I help you?" She asked him  
"Mrs Addams I presume? Ma'am I am Albus Dumbledore" he began "I am here to speak to Harry Potter"  
"I'm sorry there is no Harry Potter here... you must be looking for my son, Harry Addams-Potter"  
"Yes I heard you have adopted him, my apologies, I was not aware he had taken your name" Dumbledore replied  
"Indeed.... please, come in and make yourself at home, the children are outside, I will fetch them" Morticia showed him to a chair and disappeared into the bowels of the house

Harry entered the room, Wednesday on his left, Pugsley on his right, Morticia and Gomez behind him

"Mr Dumbledore?" Harry spoke in his quiet voice "You requested a meeting?"

Dumbledore looked at him in quiet shock;

Harry wasn't tall for his age, but he wore a blood-red shirt and black trousers, a Rapier was sheathed at his right hand side, his hair had grown long enough to tie back out of his eyes, his scar was in full view, over the years it had faded to a light pink, traced with silver. He wore a pair of black glasses over his eyes so he couldn't read him. Dumbledore cursed to himself. That meant he couldn't use the Legellimens spell to persuade Harry at all, Harry seemed to radiate a strange power that Dumbledore couldn't place, he figured it was something to do with the rest of the family...

"Harry..." He began "Would you remove your glasses? I would like to see your face when I speak to you"

"I can't do that Sir" He replied, again in his quiet voice "I have no desire to be blind"  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, confused  
"When Voldemort tried to kill me, the killing curse affected my eye-sight. I have to wear these" he pointed to the glasses "to protect my eyes from the light, It was Mothers idea. She realised when I was nearly two that I could not tolerate even the dawn without headaches and had them made for me so I would not go blind"

"I apologise Harry," He replied "But you are aware that there are spells to correct your vision?"  
"There is nothing wrong with my vision Mr Dumbledore" Harry replied "I see just fine, however it is the light I have a problem with. That is something spells cannot repair... now may I ask, what is the reason you are here?" He asked

Dumbledore frowned

"I am here to ask why Mr and Mrs Addams stole you from your relatives" He said  
"Stole?" Harry's voice turned venomous "My parents saved my life Mr Dumbledore, the Dursley family had no intention of looking after me, All I remember from the week I stayed there is hideous pain and fear... According to my mother when she met me I had been beaten up by Mr. Dursley. Don't think for one minute that I will be returning to them...."

"but Harry-"  
"I do not believe I gave you the right to use my name Mr Dumbledore," He snarled "You will address me as Master Addams-Potter...and you will cease trying to use Magick on me from this moment" Harry turned "Mother, Father, I must take leave lest I lose control of my Magick" He added, the room had began to hum with a strange Magick that Dumbledore was not familiar with, then he realised, it was coming from Harry in waves. It felt cold and slightly inhuman.  
"Of course" Morticia replied "Would you like Wednesday to accompany you?"  
"If she wouldn't mind?" His voice was strained as the humming increased  
"Not at all" Wednesday replied "we shall be in our usual place" She took him by the hand and lead him from the room.

***************

Dumbledore watched as Harry was walked out of the room  
"He is a special child Dumbledore" Morticia said quietly "You have no right to interfere with his life"  
"Mrs Addams I don't believe you underst-" He was cut off by a sword at his throat  
"Do not tell my wife she does not understand Dumbledore" Gomez snarled "I saw what those animals did to my son and by all legal and magickal rights he is an Addams, If you leave here without issue we will consider sending the three of them to Hogwarts next year....however if not, I hear Durmstrang will take them"

Dumbledore was baffled, yet certain that Gomez meant it, he sighed

"Very well... I will send one of my staff to show you Diagon Alley in order to collect their school supplies when the time comes...." He got up and started towards the door

***************

Morticia found Harry sitting alone in the graveyard. Wednesday was sat on a nearby tombstone, watching avidly as three dead cats purred around Harry's feet

"Are you going to keep them?" Morticia asked, Harry flinched, looking up at her

"I....I don't know..." He said slowly "I've never animated them so much before...."  
"You are growing into your Necromancy powers Harry" She told him with pride "if you wish to keep them then you can" she knelt down in the dirt, toying with a snapping clover behind him

"I....I don't want to go to them Mother" He stopped petting one of the cats enough to look at her

"Your father has told Dumbledore if he leaves us alone we will allow you three to go to Hogwarts, if not we will enrol you in that lovely Russian school that specialises in the Dark Arts.... he left with the intention of sending a teacher next year to take you to get your school supplies" Morticia told him gently

Harry leant against the tombstone, he murmured the incantation to return the cats to their graves, looking at his shoes.

"Harry?" Morticia enquired, watching as Wednesday made a silent exit, knowing that her brother would talk easier without her there.

Harry pulled off his glasses and planted his hands in front of his eyes, rubbing them a bit, He turned to look at her, shielding his eyes from the light and wincing a little  
"Mother....do the Cards tell you I should go to Hogwarts?" he asked

Morticia looked at him for a long moment, her eyes expressionless to anyone else but her son

"The Cards tell me many things Harry" she said "Do you feel that is where you want to go? To be closer to your real parents?" Morticia questioned slowly  
"I want to.... but I know how biased they are in England, if they found out what I am then I would be thrown out" he replied "I know Dumbledore will try to control me"  
"what you must remember is, you are an Addams above all" Morticia replied "Would it make you feel better if Thing came with you?"

"It would" Harry nodded

"Then he will do so" Morticia replied.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One year later, the Addamses were getting ready for the upcoming school year. Morticia had provided them with their school attire and all they were waiting for was to see which teacher had been sent to show them to Diagon Alley, wherever that was. It was a cloudy morning when Gate squeaked loudly to let the family know of a guest. Morticia eyed the figure from her balcony garden, her clover snapping playfully around her heels. Morticia chastised the plant with a wry smile and headed down towards the main bulk of the house as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up at the Addams residence with a shake of his head, he couldn't believe the Potter boy was here of all places! He hadn't believed Albus when he had been called up to the Headmasters office a week ago....

_"Ah Severus, a word in my office?" Dumbledore caught Severus as he was about to leave to his labratory from the informal staff area that was reserved for out of term time.  
"of course Albus" the young man nodded and followed his one-time mentor out of the room, privately cursing whatever deity he could think of. Severus always hated meetings with Albus in his office, it made him feel like he was a student again..._

_"Severus," Dumbledore turned to him as he sat down "I have a rather important job for you"  
"Headmaster?" Severus queried  
"I need you to retrieve Harry Potter from his.....parents" the tone of his voice made Severus flinch_

_"I beg pardon?" He looked up sharply "Potters parents are dead, surely you cant forget why!" He began, Albus raised a hand  
"I mean Severus, you will have to retrieve him and his siblings from the Addams Family Manor" his face showed the briefest moments of disgust "I am sure you know of the family?"  
"Yes I do..." Severus was stunned, and that was putting it politely!  
"Good, then you shall remove the boy and bring him to Diagon Alley in the pretence of buying his school supplies, We need him on our side as soon as possible, he is vital to the War against Voldemort, you and I both know that...."_

_"of course Headmaster..." Severus stood and turned "I shall make arrangements to floo out to America in the morning" He left the office with a slam of the door._

Severus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, of course Lily had told him about their extended family in the States when they were children and he had only met the elusive Morticia Addams once. He knew her to be a year older than Lily and that she was most definitely as far removed from Lily as was possible. Professionally, however he knew what to expect, as the Addams family moved in the same circles he did, Morticia being well-known for her expertise in the more....darker aspects of Magick, she held a power to rival his own, even with his high standing as the Prince heir, but she was over in America, therefore he had had no contact with them.

Severus straightened his robes with a casual flick of his hand, making sure his glamours were in place before he rapped sharply on the dragon-faced doorknocker, his Prince familial ring glinting in the light as he withdrew his hand, Even the house seemed to be sentient. _Yes,_ he thought, _This is the right place for the boy to be, if Lily's letters were anything but true_.

He had no time to wait as Lurch opened the door  
"Yes?" he rumbled  
"My name is Severus Snape-Prince, I am here to speak to Mrs Morticia Addams?"

"Of course" Lurch replied "Please, enter and take a right, Mrs Addams will be down shortly to meet you" he rumbled as Severus passed him into the informal sitting area.

He stood in what could only be described as a large informal sitting area, there were family paintings upon the mantle, and three still portraits, His eyes were drawn to the one on the end, a boy of about nine years old, holding a rapier in his right hand, blazing emerald eyes staring out of the canvas at him, the cat-like pupils made Severus blink, _No! _He thought _It's not possible! he can't be...._

"Severus.....its been a long time" A cool voice greeted him a few moments later, he turned slowly, brought out of his musings.  
"Mrs Addams" he nodded curtly "Indeed it has"  
"Please, call me Morticia" She moved towards him, raising her hand, Severus took it in his own, bent and kissed her knuckles lightly, the rightful expected protocol with high-end pureblood families, his mother had drilled it into him as a child and for now he was glad of it. Morticia smiled slightly and withdrew her hand after a moment  
"Sit" She gestured to a high-backed chair across from a loveseat that she sat herself on, Severus moved to the chair and sat down.

"I didn't know you worked at Hogwarts?" Morticia regarded him, her stare made him feel like she was looking right through him,  
"For my sins" He said wryly "I got into some...trouble before Voldemort fell, it was the only way to stay out of Azkaban once he was dissipated"

"I see" She remarked "Potions master....am I correct?"  
"Yes, I earned my Mastery while at Hogwarts so now I teach" he replied "You know why I am here?"  
"I do....Boys! Wednesday!" She called loudly "I would like you to meet someone...."

A scuffle of feet brought in three children into the room. Severus turned to get a good look at the trio, and the man undoubtedly Gomez Addams behind them  
"My son Pugsley, his sister Wednesday, and this fine gentleman on the end is my other son Harry" Gomez smiled brilliantly from behind him. Severus rose from his chair  
"Pleased to meet you all" he shook Gomez' hand, then Pugsley's, he then turned to Wednesday and kissed the raised knuckles and finally turned to Harry himself, he took in Harry's appearence and took a moment to think of something to say..

"And you, young sir, I have been waiting a long time to meet" He replied "my name is Severus Snape-Prince, I was a good friend of your mother Lily Evans-Potter whilst at Hogwarts" he shook the offered hand  
"Glad to meet you sir" Harry replied respectfully "I understand you are to take us to get our supplies for your rather prestigious school?"  
"If that benefits your time schedule?" Severus replied, sitting back down once the children had sat themselves by their parents

"We have cleared this week of arrangements and classes" Gomez replied "Snape-Prince? that name rings a bell...."  
"It is a known name in the British Wizarding World" Wednesday spoke up "Severus is the last in the line of Princes not to have wed or take a child heir. His main position is Potions Master at Hogwarts, he was aqcuitted of Death Eater activity just after the fall of Voldemort due to Dumbledore getting in the way. He has since been made to lie low at the school and so has been mostly unable to attend the correct functions for someone in such as standing as himself. However he has been moving recently again with the help of Lucius Malfoy, Although he doesn't use the Prince title..."

"Due to unforseen circumstances I tend to lead a double life" He admitted, he was impressed at the young girls knowledge, he figured her for a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but hoped the former, the Ravens would have no idea how to handle an Addams....  
"I guessed, due to your glamours" Harry raised his covered eyes to look at him "would you remove them?"

Severus started a little, the boy could see his glamours?! He had been so sure that no-one could see through them and that not even Albus knew who he truly was, even if he was suspect of him wearing glamours, the old man had never said a word.

"Sir?" Pugsley had clearly been speaking "Will you remove your glamours? We prefer to see who we're talking to"

"Oh. Yes" Snape snapped himself back into the room "Yes of course" he replied, a little shortly. Severus took a deep breath and pulled his hands up to his face, he made a pulling motion downwards and after a moment a low yet audible crack filled the room.

Severus' glamours fell away, leaving him looking distinctively different from before, gone was the large crooked nose, in its place a perfectly straight small-ish nose. His hair was no longer slightly greasy from Potions fumes, it fell into waves down his back a little further than before. his face changed to a sharper visage, looking more aristocratic and more like the Prince heir that had been seen rarely in these times. The power radiating from him was something the Addamses hadn't felt in a long time, Severus' power was comforting, Dark, but yet tightly coiled, as one would expect from a deadly snake, ready at a seconds notice to reap madness around him and to harm others without a moments thought.

Morticia looked upon him and smiled inwardly _Yes. _she thought _He shall be the one to watch over the children while they sit under the maniuplative Headmaster, it is a shame Harry has no choice but Hogwarts, I'd be damned to send him to a 'Light' school with his gifts. but if Severus is hiding in plain sight, then so shall it be._


	6. Chapter 5

Thank-you to all the reviewers! I've been flooded with people adding the new story to their favourites and things! 10 reviews already! I'm blessed! Anyway! On to the story...

Chapter 5

Dumbledore smirked to himself, He knew Severus was bound to hate the Boy Who Lived, he knew that Harry was the spitting image of James, which would also irriate the snarky potions master to no end, which would mean that both of them would be still open to his manipulations. Dumbledore sipped his tea with a feeling of arrogance, As far as he was concerned, Harry Potter would be a Gryffindor like his parents, and be under his thumb by the end of the year....

* * *

Harry, Wednesday, Pugsley and their parents surveyed Diagon Alley with disguised horror; Privately Severus agreed with their thoughts. The Alley its self was too bright, to noise, and too Light. The family had done most of their shopping aside from their Hogwarts uniform and their wands, they had taken a booth in The Leaky Cauldron in order to have some food and for the children to at least get an insight into the Wizarding World of Britian. As soon as they had arrived, Morticia had wasted no time in erecting wards so that they would be able to speak in private without having to worry about being overheard.  
"Mother..." Wednesday began, looking up from playing with her soup  
"Yes dear?" Morticia turned her attention from her husband to her daughter  
"I would prefer we go to the Wizarding Town at home" She replied "Next year"  
"As do I" Harry replied "this is too.....Light....I don't believe I'll be able to handle an Olivanders wand..." He explained, Severus chuckled, earning curious looks from Gomez and Morticia  
"We shall be going to get your proper wand from Knockturn Alley Harry" he said in a quiet voice "However, Dumbledore will be waiting for Olivander to owl him to tell him of your wand, therefore we must at least humor the old coot and purchase such a wand"  
"What would happen if I wasn't fit to a wand in his shop?" Pugsley piped up  
"Nonsense!" Gomez replied "You will sure be a fit!"  
"The Wand choses the Wizard darling, remember that" Morticia replied quietly  
"of course Cara Mia, I recall that myself, but having no need for such a thing, i find the use of them insulting, apologies Severus"  
"No need Gomez" Severus replied "my wand is purely for show, I, like yourself possess the aptitude for wandless magick." He wiped his mouth on the napkin "now Harry, I do need to warn you of a few things..."  
"yes Sir?"  
"be wary of a family called Weasely" he replied "Dumbledore will have no doubt told them to befriend you on the train, in order to co-erce you into being a Light little boy to fight his battles for him"  
"I shall remember that" he replied quietly from behind his black-out glasses, Harry felt pensive for the first time in his young life.

*************************************************

Madam Malkin had heard rumour of the Boy Who Lived being in Diagon Alley with his adopted family and was waiting patiently to see if he would turn up in her shop in order to get his robes for Hogwarts. The Malkin family had been supplying Hogwarts robes for six hundred years. Every student who went to the school passed through her door at some time or other in order to get the highest-grade school robes that money could buy. Her assistant had almost finished fitting the young Master Malfoy when she saw the door open. Her breath caught in her throat, she knew exactly who was about to enter her shop and felt more than a little nervous.

Gomez Addams had opened the door for his wife, who was surveying the store with a closed expression. A black parasol folded over her arm as Narcissa waited patiently for the assistant who was tailoring her son's robes as he stood on the stool  
"Madam Malkin I presume?" a quiet female voice carried across the room  
"That would be me" She replied "how can I help you Mrs Addams?" Madam Malkin asked  
"I would like three sets of Hogwarts robes, one for my daughter, one each for my sons" She replied  
"Of course, if they would like to come to the fitting area I shall see to them right away" Malkin replied.

Harry walked up and got on the stool next to the blonde boy and saw Severus talking to the blonde woman in hushed voice  
"Hello" said the boy "Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes, and you are?" He turned a little, to look at him, mindful of the robe that was now over his head, being hemmed with pins around his feet  
"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you" he thrust out his hand  
"Harry Potter-Addams" He shook the offered hand, noting how Draco's eyesbrows shot up at his name  
"Really?" he blurted out  
"Yes really" Harry chuckled a little "I am aware I'm a little....famous in your world"  
"A little?" Draco raised an eyebrow "Well" he jumped down off the stool as his robes were done "I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry"  
"Indeed you will Draco" he replied.

*****  
"Morticia, Gomez, may I introduce Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy? Narcissa, Lady Morticia Addams and her husband Lord Gomez Addams " Severus introduced them  
"Ah, yes Mrs Malfoy" Morticia eyed her critically "Wife of Lucius?"  
"I am" Narcissa said primly "I haven't met your aquaintance before Mrs Addams...its a pleasure...."  
"Indeed" Morticia replied "Your son is going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"Unfortunately, I would have prefferred him to go to Durmstrang but Lucius assures me that Hogwarts will give him a better education...."  
"Durmstrang was our first choice" Gomez "but with Harry wanting to come to England we chose Hogwarts"  
"Oh yes I read about the adoption in the Daily Prophet" Narcissa looked over at the boys on the stools "i see he has met my son Draco"  
"I'm sure they'll be fine friends Narcissa" Severus said quietly as Draco came forward  
"I'm all done Mother" he said  
"Good....excuse me, Draco this is Lady and Lord Addams"  
"Pleasure to meet you Lady Addams" Draco bent his head to kiss Morticia's gloved hand "And you Lord Addams" he shook Gomez' hand  
"A fine boy!" Gomez grinned "Meet my other son Pugsley, and my daughter Wednesday"  
"Pleasure" Wednesday shook his hand "i see you've met Harry already" She replied as Pugsley disappeared to get measured up  
"Yes we met before.... whats with his glasses?"  
"Light sensitivity" Wednesday said curtly  
"Oh i see.... hasn't he seen a mediwitch?"  
"Theres nothing wrong with my eyes" a cold voice snapped behind him, Draco jumped and span round  
"but-"  
"I would advise you. Master Malfoy, not to put your nose where it does not belong" Harry snarled  
"Harry!" Morticia admonished, her eyes flashing as the room suddenly became colder than it had been,

Wednesday grabbed Harry by the hand sharply, her nails drawing blood on her brothers wrist, Harry hissed almost inaudibly but the room became warmer, Wednesday disappeared towards Madam Malkin's assistant in order to be fitted.  
"My apologies" He replied, as Gomez ran a hand over his wrist, the blood and nail marks disappeared and there was no sign the marks that had been there a second ago  
"No harm done!" Gomez said jovially  
"Indeed" Narcissa replied cooly "Come Draco...We're leaving"

*****  
After the fracas in Madam Malkins, the family headed with Severus to Olivanders  
"Remember, we will be getting your True wands later, these are just to appease Albus" Morticia told them "So, amuse yourselves children"  
"yes mother" the children chorused, pushing the door open and heading into the wand shop

Gomez pulled her close, disappearing into an alley down the side of the wandmakers.  
"Problems Cara Mia?" he asked, although knowing the answer  
"Oui mon chére" Morticia wrapped her arms around him "I feel this is not the best place for the children"  
"I agree Cara Mia, but you know its only for this year, we can always move them to somewhere else if things are too much in Hogwarts?"  
"Mm" She replied, biting his neck harshly, drawing blood, Gomez hissed in pleasure as her tongue darted out, licking up the crimson liquid. Morticia pulled back, licking the last of the blood off her lips, her eyes dark and cheeky, Gomez chuckled as his neck healed seemingly on its own  
"my little vampire" He purred "We best see to the children"

****  
"Mister Potter, I wondered when I'd be seeing you" Olivander smiled, Severus snorted from behind him  
"Ah Severus, I remember your wand like it was yesterday-"  
"Enough with the chat Olivander we dont have all day" Severus cut him off  
"yes yes...." he disappeared into the back and came back with a selection of wands. Wednesday approached the counter and within a few minutes she had found her wand, as soon as she touched it, a stream of fire exploded from the end, a brilliant emerald green flame for a moment.  
"Excellent, Thestral tail hair and Willow wood"  
"Hmm" Wednesday regarded him with cold eyes as she turned away, holding her new wand in her hand.

Olivander disappeared again into the back of the shop  
"Mister Potter, please, take this wand" he came back with a few boxes. He opened a red box and handed him the wand. Harry took it from him and threw it away instantly, this happened with every single wand he tried for the next ten minutes.  
"not for me" he shivered, giving him the last wand back  
"not a problem" Olivander replied, going to another box and handing him the wand, Again he threw it away, this time Pugsley picked it up from the floor and a shower of black and emerald sparks shot from it  
"AH!" Olivander smiled "A fine choice for you Master Addams! Dragon's heartstring and Yew, a strong wand"  
"Umm...right" Pugsley replied, a blush crept onto his face  
"Well done son!" Gomez thumped him on the back

"Mister Olivander, do you have a wand for me?" Harry asked quietly  
"I think....yes." he disappeared into the back for a long moment and when he returned he was holding a silver box gingerly  
"Try this one" he opened the box but made no attempt to remove the wand inside, it was a dark green wand he had never seen before

Harry gently took the wand out of the box and a feeling of familiar coldness erupted across his arm, showering the room in black sparks  
"Impressive" Severus remarked, Olivander nodded  
"That wand you hold Mr Potter, is one I crafted at least fourty years ago... it is a rather unusal wand and I am now aware of why I felt I needed to make it... the core is crushed Dementor bones, and the casing is Bloodstone, The only other person in the world to own such a wand-"  
"Is Me" Morticia replied, cutting the man off coldly, although Harry heart the pride in her voice.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: 37 reviews! I never invisaged this story would be so well recieved! Apologies for the wait on this chapter! here we go!

* * *

Chapter six

Albus chuckled to himself as he checked the date. Only three days until the Potter boy would be in his hands, and he had already taken steps to insure the boy would be in Gryffindor like his parents. Fawkes eyed him critically from his perch, knowing his look wouldn't go unmissed. For added effect, the pheonix flew onto the chair in front of the desk, glaring at the Hogwarts headmaster.  
"Never you mind glaring at me" Dumbledore snapped at him. "its for the Greater Good and you know it!" Fawkes trilled angrily and turned his back on him, depositing a rather large something onto his papers as he flew back to his perch, Albus swore under his breath, scourgified the desk and papers, missing the almost - grin his familiar now wore.

* * *

Morticia and Gomez eyed Knockturn Alley as they made their way towards the wand store at the end of Devils Road. Wednesday and Harry were talking animatedly whilst Pugsley spoke quietly with Severus about how many Porcupine Quills were needed for a simple boil-curing potion.  
"Cara Mia?"  
"yes Mon Chere?" her eyes glanced at her husband  
"Are you still sure about Hogwarts?" Gomez' eyes were pensive, a look Morticia didn't like at all. She knew that this was the right decision, but with their family being so far away.....  
"Tish?" he queried  
"Yes...yes I am. this will be good for them, and Harry should have the chance to walk the same halls his parents did" She replied "Children! in here!" She stepped forward and gestured towards the Wandmakers.

* * *

Severus contemplated his thoughts as the family headed to get their True wands, most of the Dark Family members had two wands, One for the more 'light' related things, and one that would control their True power. Lily Evans-Potter was of no exception, he remembered when she had unleashed her Full power at a family gathering when they had been fourteen, after an altercation with Tobias Snape...

_"...Don't bother Lily" Severus Snape sighed "it wont do anything and besides, You'll get into trouble with your parents!"  
"Severus!" Lily span round "I dont care about that! What he said is rediculous!"  
"Li-"  
"Don't!" She snarled, furious "he may be your father Sev. but he's no right to say those things!"  
"Please Lil, leave it!" he tried again_

_Lily wasn't to be persuaded otherwise, as out of her robe appeared a blackthorn wand, Severus' eyed widened, he had never seen this one before, the glowing emerald runes etched on the length of it made his head spin. Lily marched forward  
"Lord Snape!" She thundered, the adults turned to see what the commotion was._

_Tobias turned to the call of his name, his eyes glittering due to drink, he saw the Evans girl brandishing a wand at him and laughed  
"Ooh!" he said caustically "Little Evans thinks she can scare me with her magick tricks?!"  
"Lils-" Severus groaned, this wasn't going to end well for either of them...._

_A second later, Tobias Snape flew through the air as a black mist engulfed him, a ear-splitting scream rendered the air as he landed with a crash under a table.  
"Let that be a lesson to you Sir" Lily had sneered._

Severus smiled to himself, His father had left him well enough alone after THAT incident. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, all the while promising himself that he would show Harry as many memories of his mother as he could muster....

*******************

Harry stood in the dark Wandmakers aside his siblings whilst their mother dealt with the greasy haired man behind the counter  
"custom wands?! for first years! that'll cost you a pretty penny!" he jeered, looking up as Severus walked in "Ah Lord Snape! I was just telling your friend here that they need nothing of my services-"  
"Is that a fact Gregorvitch?" his voice cut through the room like a razor "I believe you made this...no?" out of his robes Severus produced a black wand with silver etched runes, they pulsed in the darkness, drawing Harry's attention for a moment.

The man behind the counter blanched for a moment as he saw his creation in its owners hands  
"I believe Lady Addams requested wands from you" Severus spoke slowly as his power began to rise around him, showing just how powerful he was. The man nodded after a moment, his eyes eerily vacant for a long moment before snapping back to their usual look  
"O-of course Lord Snape, I shall see to it" He shuddered "i shall need the children to come into the back to find their ingredients..."  
"See that you do" he said, his tone clipped, he turned to the children and waved towards the back room "You wont be harmed, go ahead, and give him whatever feels right to you, let your Magick do the feeling, don't fight anything because you find it looks cool, just go with your instincts"  
"of course" Wednesday replied cooly "Pugsley!" She grabbed her twin by the scruff of the neck "idiot boy...." She grumbled, Harry chuckled, following them.

Wednesday eyed Severus with a calculated look in her eyes as they headed through the door  
_  
Well, Mother was right _she thought to herself _He will benefit us well..._

* * *

A few hours later, Gregorvitch Jnr appeared from the studio attached to his shop as the Addamses and Severus reappeared through his door  
"Ah Severus, Lady Addams, I have the wands ready as requested  
"Good good" Gomez grinned "Well well then come on old man!" He added  
"Gomez!" Morticia's voice cracked like a whip "let the children..." Her words were drowned out as Wednesday took her True wand from Gregorvitch

A shower of blood erupted from the end of it, disappearing before it hit anything, Wednesday's eyebrows raised in appreciation for a moment, locking hands with Harry, who turned, his glasses reflected her face for a moment as they shared something between them.  
"Young Lady Addams' wand is crafted from Dementor bones, with the core of crushed basilisk scales, this wand will definitely fit her well" the wandmaker supplied  
"Fascinating" Morticia replied, her tone bored "Boys?"  
"Of course Mother!" Pugsley reached for his wand, grinning as acid surged from the end, making Gomez cheer with joy  
"Casing is Basilisk bone, a hard one to break I grant you, with Thestral tail hair and bone....good work for the Darker aspects of Magick"  
"Excellent" Pugsley smirked, flexing his wand appreciatively

Harry turned, letting his sisters hand go and walked up to the last wand on the counter. He reached for it, sighing as he felt his wand connect with himself for the first time. A cold high shrill scream erupted from his wand, making Severus start.  
"This wand...." Gregorvitch was stunned, he threw up wards hastily around the room "This wand, will be the last I make....I have never made for a Necromancer before, especially one such as Master Potter-Addams."  
"Well then whats it made of?" Gomez asked gleefully  
"T-The casing is a section of tibia and fibula from a convict who died most horribly in this shop...the core is.." He was cut off  
"The core is some of my own hair mixed with vampires blood, thestral tail hair and a basilisk fang" Harry spoke up, cutting off the stuttering Gregorvitch, "it will serve me well in order to complete my Necromancy, then I will have no use for it, The wand will most likely break at some point...who knows" He linked arms with his siblings "May we go Mother?"  
"of course" morticia nodded, her eyes shone for her children, and her face held a smirk when she thought of what Dumbledore was going to get in three days...

* * *

All too soon the Addamses were making last-minute preparations for the morning floo to Kings Cross station. Wednesday was throwing knives at Pugsley as he span on a wheel, Gomez and Thing were having an arm-wrestle, Uncle Fester was busy blowing things up in his room to be of help to anyone. Morticia was in her garden, tending her Aconite

"...Mother?"  
"Harry..." She turned "Come, the night is beautiful She smiled fondly, Harry walked out onto the roof garden with her, removing his glasses and staring at the night sky, he savoured the feeling of the night on his face, knowing that he would never be able to feel so free again whilst at Hogwarts  
"It is beautiful" he replied "I shall miss it"  
"I understand....but you have to go to school, you know that" Morticia replied. She turned his face to look at her "You have the right to go to where your parents lived Harry, You are an Addams, as was Lily, you and I both know the stunts the Headmaster will no doubt pull on you, be wary my son, and remember the family motto; Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc"  
"We will gladly feast on those who would subdue us" Harry replied  
"Exactly" Morticia embraced her son "You will do well Harry" She muttered into his dark hair.

* * *

_How gaudy_ was Harry's first thought as he stood looking at the Hogwarts Express the next morning. His luggage was neatly stored within the Family trunk upon the train. All he had with him was a small bag with his uniform within, some food to eat and his wands, placed in holsters on each arm. The robe he wore over his shirt and trousers fluttered slightly in the morning breeze  
"Concerned bother mine?" Wednesday's calm voice broke his thoughts  
"A little" He replied  
"Naturally" was her reply "it will be a test for us all, remember, it is only a year, then if you don't feel at ease, Durmstrang will take us with no problem"  
"Indeed" Pugsley sidled up to them "Mother and Father want us for a moment"

The siblings walked towards their parents, who were stood a while back from the bustling families who were shoving and pushing through to get towards the train. Morticia looked at them all in turn  
"Be proud children" She said quietly, although they all heard her "keep up your studies, be who you are and let no-one change you....Severus will be waiting for you at the school. You can trust him, there are enemies everywhere, remember that"  
"Thank-you Mother" Harry nodded his head "We shall write every week"  
"we know you will, now have fun!" Gomez smiled, ruffling their hair, he hugged Wednesday gently and whispered in her ear "look after them wont you?"  
"of course Papa" She raised her eyebrows much like his wife "would I do anything but?"

* * *

The siblings found a carriage with no problem. They had settled down to read their books that they had brought with them when the carriage door opened  
"Would you mind if I join you?" Draco's voice filtered in  
"of course not" Pugsley replied "take a seat, We're just doing some quiet reading though"  
"Thats okay" the Malfoy heir replied "I was rather hoping I could find somewhere to do the same" he slid into the seat opposite Pugsley and brought a book out of his bag  
"How long is the train ride anyway?" asked Pugsley  
"its about six hours or so. London to Scotland," Draco replied "there will be a woman coming round with drinks and things you can buy later on, but thats it. Well, thats what my Father told me anyway"  
"Thats good" Harry spoke up from his corner "Plenty of time to do some reading" he turned the page he was reading and settled down to continue his book; Most Potente Potions.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Severus swept around his classroom once more. Checking one last time for any inconsistancies with the fire-lighting equipment and the potions cabinet was duly locked, bolted and warded against the unruly students so soon to enter his domain.

After that was done, Severus went down into Slytherin quarters and did a once-over of the dormitories, making sure that the ever-lasting fires were burning hot enough to warm the dungeons, knowing how cold it got down there in relation to the other more 'cosy' parts of the school. Severus chuckled to himself, checking his pocket-watch, the students would be arriving in an hour for the sorting, He allowed himself to smile openly, knowing that Albus was about to get the shock of his life.

* * *

The train came to a slow descent towards Hogsmeade station. The students were hurrying to get into their uniforms before they reached the end of the line. Harry, Wednesday, Pugsley and Draco were patiently waiting for the train to stop so that they could get off and head towards the school.

Once the first years were off the train. They were greeted by a giant of a man who was directing them to the boats at the dockside  
"Boats?" Pugsley wrinkled his nose, and was quickly slapped by his sister  
"Just get in idiot" Harry shoved him playfully, getting in their boat after him, Draco 'tsked and raised a hand to help Wednesday into the boat after them  
"They have no manners" She replied, Draco wrinkled his nose  
"So i noticed" he replied wryly as the boats set off

*****

"You'll get your first taste of Hogwarts in a minute!" the giant voice boomed from in front of the lines of boats, children chatting eagerly amongst themselves, making new friends and relishing in the time already spent away from their parents. The Addamses sat quietly, occasionally talking with Draco, who seemed perturbed by something, but Wednesday left the blonde boy to his thoughts as their boat turned a corner, showing them the castle in all its glory. Some children 'oohed' and even she was enchanted at its majesty for a moment, allowing her face to show her awe for a brief moment before her features blanked off. Draco was watching her from side on, he knew she was impressed with the castle, they all were.

The first years made their way with Hagrid to the school, where he knocked on the door  
"The first years Professor"  
"Thank you Hagrid" said a stern woman with brown hair tied back into a severe bun. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, You will shortly be sorted into your houses, which, while you are here will be like your family, They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, good grades and hard work will earn you House Points, Rule breaking will lose you points. I shall be back in a moment to collect you." She lead them to an antechamber and disappeared through a side door.

As soon as she had gone, the children began chattering again, a tall, red-headed boy was craning his neck to look at the gaggle of students around him  
"....Ron will you drop it already?" a chubby boy with a toad in his hand, groaned  
"Neville!" the boy, Ron replied "He's supposed to be here!"  
"Who is He?" a voice asked  
"Harry Potter of course!" Ron enthused "I want to introduce myself!"

Harry snickered from where he stood, Ron span round  
"I heard that!" he said, ears red "Why are you wearing those? theyre not school regulation" his hand moved towards the glasses, only to be stopped by a vice-like grip on his wrist  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Pugsley growled "or little hands will lose little fingers" he let Rons hand go  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"The Addams Family" The trio chorused in perfect sync  
"Harry Potter-Addams"  
"Wednesday Addams"  
"Pugsley Addams"

The silence was deafening  
"Bloody hell!" Ron spluttered  
"Very eloquent Weasely" Draco's tone was scathing  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron snarled "I cant believe your hanging with HIM! Harry! You need to find out that some families can be better than others, I can help you there" He stretched out his hand  
"I think I can find things out for myself thank-you. I never gave you the right to speak as if you knew me Weasely, so wisely remove yourself from my presence" Harry's tone was ice cold "immediately" he added, when it seemed Ron was ignoring him, hand still out-stretched.

"Whats going on here?" McGonagall's voice broke the silence  
"Nothing Ma'm" Pugsley replied  
"Very well, follow me."

* * *

Dumbledore straightened up a little in his seat as the first years came in following his deputy, His eyes scanned them for the one person he was looking for and inwardly smiled, Harry was flanked by his sister and brother, and, he noted with a frown, the Malfoy heir. _Well he'll soon be friends with the Weaselys _ he thought to himself

"now when I call your name, please step forward to place the Sorting Hat upon your head" McGonagall was saying  
"Abbot, Hannah"  
"Hufflepuff!" was shouted from the old-tattered hat

Wednesday and Harry shared a look  
"Wednesday Addams" the womans voice seemed slightly unsure as Wednesday approached the dais. She took the hat from her and sat upon the stool

_Now then_ said a voice in her ear _Well you are different aren't you?  
_'Not perticularly' She thought back  
_Oh, yes you are, This will be a fun year! you my girl, are going to frighten the whole student body....i have only one house for you.... if they can handle it....SLYTHERIN!_

Wednesday removed the hat and moved towards the green and silver table on her left. Her brother was now under the hat  
"SLYTHERIN!" Pugsley handed the Sorting Hat back to the teacher and joined his sister, waiting for Harry's name to be called. However it wasn't, and the names went on, Draco met them at Slytherin  
"Why?" he asked  
"Probably still have him down as Potter, so he'll have to wait" Wednesday eyed him  
"Oh...of course" Draco nodded

"Harry Potter..."  
"My name is Potter-Addams" He walked up to the dais and put the sorting hat on his head and sat down on the stool.

Dumbledore sat forward, Severus watched his Headmaster intently, a wandless spell on his lips incase the idiot tried something. The Hat seemed to be twisting and turning for a long moment, Harry's shoulders tensed as a red light flashed and cracked, then the strangled voice of the Sorting Hat yelled out  
"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was so quiet a pin would have been heard to drop, Harry joined his family at the snake table as Ron ended in Gryffindor with a sea of red-heads that could only be his brothers.

Marcus Flint greeted the first years as they began to eat  
"Welcome to Slytherin First years, after dinner has finished you will all follow me to the dorms, where Professor Snape will speak with you. I am Marcus Flint, i am your liason within the higher ranks of Slytherin, more on this will be explained later- now eat" He turned away from the younger students and busied himself with his own meal

Harry was quiet as he ate, his pensive demeanour didn't go unmissed by his family either  
"Brother?" Wednesday queried  
"....He tried to make me a Gryffindor" Harry's voice was deathly quiet "I broke the charm though, i can't believe he would try fix my sorting"  
"he wants you on his side" Draco spoke quietly "He'll do anything to get you there, We'll have to be on the look-out"  
"Indeed" Harry mused.

* * *

After dinner was over with, the quartet followed Marcus down with the other first years into the dungeons. The later years had already moved past them in the hallway and were moving into the further recesses of the informal area, talking amongst themselves as they sat at tables and greeted friends.  
"remember that section of wall, as it is the common room entrance, the password is PureBlood, they will be changed periodically, do NOT give the password to anyone out of Slytherin....make yourselves comfortable. Professor Snape will be with you shortly" Marcus turned as a side door opened  
"The first years Professor"  
"Thank you Marcus you are dismissed" Severus nodded, he turned his gaze to the students "Welcome to Slytherin house, As you are aware I am Severus Snape, potions Master and head of Slytherin House, Each student will have a copy of the Slytherin Code on their bed when they retire. Read it and learn it, I expect nothing but the best from ALL of you. Outside these walls you will be one unit, any problems in Slytherin stay in Slytherin. My door is always open to any of my Snakes who feel they need to come to me with a serious problem that cannot be addressed by Marcus or the Head Student, Again this will be come apparent in your first week you will find out all you need to know about the house structure and you will stick to it. now, Boys dormitory's are downstairs and to the left, the girls to the right. It is three to each room. now get yourselves settled and be up on time in the morning, breakfast is at seven thirty. Goodnight!" he span on his heel, robes flaring out behind him as he disappeared through the same door he came through.

Harry found he was sharing with his brother and Draco  
_No suprise there_ he thought wryly.

As they were unpacking, their bedroom door opened and Wednesday walked in  
"Who're you sharing with?"  
"Bullstrode and Parkinson" She replied "I see your alright...." She sat on Harry's bed as the boys moved around her, putting things away

Idle chatter went on for a while  
"Harry...." Wednesday looked up through lidded eyes  
"hm?" her brother turned to her  
"I think you'll be alright to remove them, its dark enough, you know Mother would approve"  
"Are you sure?" His hand stilled on the rim of his blackout glasses

Wednesday nodded and turned to Draco, who stilled upon meeting her gaze, her dark eyes unnerved him, and she knew it.  
"Are we assured you will say nothing?" her voice was like ice  
"of course" He replied "I'm not a lowly mudblood who can't keep his mouth shut!"  
"We will know if you do" Pugsley replied with a fierce glare "Only our Family have ever seen him without them"  
"I understand" Draco replied "You have my word as a Malfoy"  
"I hope that carries some weight" Harry replied cooly, he turned away and brought his hand back to his face, removing his glasses and placing them on the bedside table.

Draco's eyes widened almost imperceptibly when Harry's eyes drew upon him in the dimly lit room. Two shining emeralds greeted him, splattered with what looked like blood. What really got him though, was the cat-slit pupils, which after a moment, reverted to round pinpricks, changing ever so slightly in the candle-lit room.  
"They're different" he said, in what he hoped was a neutral voice, Harry chuckled, his eyes  
"You'll get used to them" He replied "I am very light-sensitive, so be aware if I am without them to not shine any light into my face or at me, I have no desire to be blind, and I rather like to see without them on at times, especially when in company."  
"of course Harry" Draco replied "I shall try to remember that"  
"Good" Wednesday appeared beside him, the Malfoy heir squeaked in a most girlish manner and upset his trunk onto his bed.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N; Im stoked this story's taking on such a following! So heres another update for you all, someone asked about Hermione, she'll be in the story, as will Crabbe, Goyle and others that I've yet to write in. So don't worry about missing your favourite characters from any Universe, they'll all be here at some point! Right! Time to see what 'Ol Dumbly is upto.....

* * *

Chapter eight

Albus Dumbledore was angry...no he was FURIOUS!  
_How dare he! How dare he be a Slytherin! He's only a child! No-one can break my hexes! I bet that little bitch Addams did something to him! _ Dumbledore blasted his desk across the room with a slash of his hand, up-ending Fawkes' perch. Said Phoenix flew onto the back of his chair and trilled angrily  
"Oh dont get at me!" Albus snarled "its your own bloody fault for being in the damned way!" he righted his desk with a flick of his wand, turning to right his familiar's perch and ash-bowl, Fawkes flew across the room, slapping Albus in the face with his wing as he passed. Chirping at him with what could only be described as _I told you so!_

Dumbledore glared at his pet for a long moment  
"nevertheless....I can have the Sorting overturned-"  
"I dont bloody think so!" A voice snapped from above him, Dumbledore upset his bowl of lemon drops over his papers  
"Keep out of this Albian" he glared at the Sorting Hat over his moon-shaped spectacles  
"No i wont!" the Sorting Hat snapped "you already tried to jinx the Sorting, which, if found out will REMOVE YOU AS HEADMASTER! You will leave the Addams boy alone, he shall pass through school without your interference!"  
"you know nothing!" Albus roared "the boy will move to Gryffindor like his parents and he will become my Weapon against Voldemort like he should be!"

Fawkes watched him in exasperation, thinking that if he had hands, he'd be slamming them into his head at this point... the man was an idiot.....

* * *

Severus was a very happy man as he sat in his quarters with a glass of FireWhiskey, Albus' meddlings hadn't come to fruition as of yet.  
_Well, lets not drop our guard _ He thought to himself, swirling the amber liquor in his glass _Lest we find oursevles in trouble._

A few moments later, Severus was confronted at his door to his rooms by Minerva. Thinking it to be Albus he was suprised when he saw the Gryffindor head at his door.  
"Severus..." She looked harried  
"Yes Minerva? What can I do for you?" He let her inside his rooms  
"Severus I wont bother you for long its just....Albus... " The Transfiguration professor wrung her hands, Severus tried not to stare at the normally composed woman. He offered her a glass of Whiskey which she took and drank from  
"Thank-you" She breathed after a moment "Severus, I come as a friend....The Potter boy...."  
"He is an Addams" Severus's eyes flashed for a moment  
"Albus told me to expect him in my house before the end of the week...."  
"I see....Not be brash Mineva but the boy will not be moving from his home here in Slytherin" Severus replied  
"I understand, I just want you to know..." She replied  
"Thank-you for telling me" Severus replied "Apologies to be short but I have a private Floo call to make"  
"Of course Severus..... be careful" Mineva handed him the glass back and walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind her  
"I will be" Severus replied in a soft voice "I have everything in control"

* * *

Morticia looked up from tending her plants  
"Cara Mia.... Severus is in the floo. he says its urgent" Gomez sidled up to her  
"I see..." She walked with her husband through from the plants in the hallway and into the lounge area  
"Severus... is there something wrong? Are the children alright?" her voice carried across to the floo connection  
"Morticia, Gomez, thank you for still being awake, the children made Slytherin, Dumbledore tried to fix Harry's sorting but he overcame the magick in order to be sorted properly, ive just had the head of Gryffindor down here telling me Albus expects he'll be sorted into the Lions den by the end of the week. How would you like me to proceed?"

Morticia looked at Gomez for a long moment, then she turned back to Severus  
"Do nothing, let Harry speak to the Headmaster, if, as i suspect, that does not go down well. then we shall arrive to speak with him ourselves" Morticia replied  
"As you wish" Severus nodded "i have taken up too much of your time..."  
"Nonsense old man!" Gomez replied "Feel free to call any time!"  
"Thank-you, I will bear that in mind" Severus replied with a small smile.

The Floo connection went silent after a moment, Morticia eyed her husband  
"Tish?" he queried  
"Harry would not take lightly to us meddling so soon after leaving us" She replied, dragging her nails across his covered chest "I feared something like this, but not so soon, you know where I stand with the man Mon Chere, I will leave my children to this for now" She dug her nails into his shirt, blood soaked the white fabric, Gomez hissed in pleasure as she tore off his shirt  
"As you wish my love" he croaked

* * *

Harry, Draco and Pugsley sat in their dorm room talking amongst themselves  
"My Father is on the board of govenors" Draco was saying "I have to behave at all times, otherwise he'll get told and I really dont want another lecture" he grimaced  
"Your Father is hard on you?" Harry asked  
"Only because he has to be" Draco replied, a little quickly, Pugsley's hand stilled on the corner of his book  
"Has to be.... or wants to be?" His eyes never left the page  
"I dont like that inference!" Draco's silver eyes narrowed in anger "My father has never-!"

"Calm yourself blondie" A cool voice made him jump, "he meant nothing of the sort"  
"Wednesday..." Harry chuckled "you know your not really supposed to be in here... and stop scaring him" he gestured to Draco who was eyeing the Addams female with something akin to awe and fear mixed together  
"Parkinson is going to die if she tries to buddy buddy up to me any longer" Wednesday replied sulkily "Dont get me started on Bullstrode"  
"You think thats bad? You try having to acompany Pansy to all functions!" Draco wailed  
"if she dies...." Wednesday started  
"Wednesday..." Pugsley reprimanded, "Mother wouldn't like it if you killed off all the girls in Slytherin to protect your little boyfriend" he smirked. His sister glared at him with a look that would normally kill, but Pugsley just grinned annoyingly.

A knife shot through the air, it was deflected by a wall of black fire that made Draco squeak and jump onto his bed to get away from the flames.  
"That is enough" Harry hadn't even looked up at them, he was busy reading a book on his lap, "Mother would not be impressed with your attitude Pugs, so stop it, and you, Throwing knives? at least poision the idiot, or use something a little meaner" he glared at them, his eyes blazing a reddish hue  
"Geez Harry i was only joking" Pugsley looked suitibly chastised  
"Apologies Brother mine" Wednesday nodded "Now stop freaking out the blonde idiot in the corner...."

Draco appeared from around his bedpost as Harry chuckled, busying himself again with his book, his eyes now their usual emerald colour  
"bloody hell!" he swallowed "remind me never to get on your bad side...."  
"calm down blondie" Wednesday rolled her eyes and turned to him "You've obviously got some Family Secrets...."  
"what if i have?" Draco asked, sounding a lot braver than he seemed to feel, leaning back onto his elbows  
"Just checking" She replied

Suddenly, something dropped onto Draco's stomach from the canopy, Draco looked down  
"Whatthe-ARGH!" He screamed much like a girl and threw whatever it was across the room, where it hit the wall with a definitive thud, and slid to the floor  
"Thing!" Harry groaned "come here! Sorry about that Draco, he gets a little cheeky when he meets new people"  
"What-the-flaming balls of Merlin is THAT!" Draco scrambled up onto his bed  
"he's not a That, He's called Thing" Wednesday snapped "He's our...pet?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged  
"You could call him that" he replied "Thing, go apologise to Draco.." He pointedly looked at the blonde as Thing scuttled across the room and up onto his bed.

Thing signed an apology to Draco  
"N-No problem" He shook his head  
"You sign?" Pugsley looked up  
"I had a deaf aunt" Draco replied with a shrug "Father made sure i could sign a bit, you know, so I could at least converse with the old bat, Luckily ive not seen her in a while, i think she died"  
"Shame" Wednesday replied "Thing could use the practise, his grammar is awful"

Thing made a rude gesture behind her, Pugsley snickered  
"i saw that you imbicile" Wednesday glared "better" She turned "I should let you boys to sleep" She smiled as she heard a scream from below "Looks like someone didn't learn their lesson... goodnight" She disappeared through the boys door, shutting it behind her.

Draco threw the covers back on his bed  
"Your sister is going to kill someone someday" he whistled  
"We can only hope" Harry smirked in the darkness.

* * *

The next morning dawned and the Slytherin's made their way to breakfast. Wednesday met the boys in the common room  
"Morning" Harry replied, tying his hair out of his eyes with a ribbon  
"Indeed... shall we?" She asked  
"Lead the way" Draco replied "I for one am hungry"

A piercing shriek erupted from the hallway that connected the first years dorms. Pansy Parkinson came thundering into the room  
"You little troll!" She bore down on Wednesday "How dare you!"

Wednesday raised an eyebrow  
"How dare I?" Her tone was caustic "How dare you threaten me with your savage attempt at anger, you pathetic peon!"  
"You little bitch! i know it was you"  
"An unfounded accusation" Wednesday replied "one that will be sure to get you into trouble if you so carry on as you surely will!"  
"What the hell are you even saying?" Pansy roared  
"i told you" Draco drawled "She's useless at any form of banter, just leave her be"  
"Draco!" Pansy looked scandalised "You dare-!"  
"I dare?" Draco suddenly looked livid "Parkinson, leave Wednesday alone if you would like to keep your body parts intact, i for one will not rescue you if you continue in this vein....now, i believe we were going to breakfast" he turned his back on Pansy and went to follow the twins out of the room.

Pansy's wand was in her hand and a curse on her lips faster than ice cube melts in Hell. Wednesday's hand twitched and out of nowhere a shield erected itself, rebounding the spell back into Parkinsons face as the quartet left the dungeon dormitory  
"she's a menace" Pugsley replied  
"not for long" Wednesdays eyes glittered with malice.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Severus ate his breakfast thoughtfully, he had no idea what sorts of strings the old man was goig to pull, but he would be damned if he thought that any of his schemes would work. he watched as the Slytherin first years made their way quietly into the Hall and sat with their peers. Harry, as usual was flanked by his siblings, Draco had taken a place on Wednesday's right, they seemed to be talking quietly. Severus chuckled to himself as he pictured Lucius' face if he were to find out who exactly his heir was conversing with.  
"Severus?"  
"Pomona" He turned to the Herbology teacher  
"Those glasses the young Potter heir wears...."  
"What of them?" Severus asked  
"Will they hinder his ability to work?"  
"not at all" Severus replied "Harry is exceptionally skilled if his Parents have anything to say on it, the glasses are black-outs, no light gets in to them to harm his eyes. its called Light Sensitivity"  
"I've never heard of a wizard with Light Sensitivity before, nor have I ever heard of a student needing these black-out glasses before" She replied  
"it is an enigma" Dumbledore cut in "I am aware that the boy can see as clear as daylight with them on?"  
"As easy as we all see now" Severus replied curtly "Excuse me Headmaster, I believe classes are due to start in ten minutes and i must head to my classroom"  
"Of course my boy!" Dumbledore replied genially, "Severus, a word after your morning classes if you would?"  
"Of course Headmaster" Severus replied, grinding his teeth a little as he left the dais to the teachers corridor, where he stormed down to the dungeons, relishing in the darkness and the soothing shadows that calmed his anger, he trailed to his office which branched from his classroom and began to prepare his papers for his first class of the morning.

* * *

The Slytherin first years lined up silently outside the classroom door. Watching their Gryffindor counterparts with veiled animosity. Gryffindor's house was notorious for housing the Lighter families whereas Slytherin housed the Darker ones, Dumbledore always paired them together, as a way of trying to get rid of the house rivalry, it seldom worked and Severus ended up being on watch throughout their classes in order to make sure no-one did anything stupid or life-threatening. He was always glad when the first years began to mature, it meant that the Snakes and Lions simply tolerated each other's presence for the sake of their Potions grade.

_This years new students would be like any other, without exception._ Severus hoped.

He surveyed them as they piled into the room, immaculate uniforms with house logo's blazing on their chests. He noted that Harry, Pugsley, Wednesday and Draco took the second bench from the front at the Slytherin side of the room. There was a silent yet distinct split in the classrooms inhabitants and Severus was in no hurry to ruin it.

"Welcome to your first Potions class" He stood from his chair "I am Professor Snape, I tolerate no idiocy in my classroom, You will work and you will work hard or you will fail. I do not expect many of you to understand the subtley of a softly simmering cauldron, The phantasma of fumes, As there is no foolish wand-waving in this class, i expect many of you will believe that this is hardly Magick, those of you with this imbeclic notion will most certainly be taking a trip up to the Hospital Wing within the next hour" He stalked across the classroom

"Mister Weasely!" He turned to Ron "you think writing notes is acceptable in my classroom?!" Severus grabbed the parchment and tore it into shreds "tell me Mister Weasely, Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"  
Ron's ears turned pink  
"The stomach of a sheep isnt it Sir?" Ron hazarded a guess  
"What is the difference then, of Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"  
"Um....I dont know sir?"  
"Lucky guess for the first one then? That'll be five points from Gryffindor for writing notes in my class, and another five for being a dunderhead, by not opening your book before class! For your information Mister Weasely, a Bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat and is an effective poision remedy, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite! I expect you to have this written down! The instructions are on the board, copy them, then proceed to make the potion!"

From the Lions side of the room there was a flurry of quills and parchment from all but one person, Harry had noticed her when she came in. He turned his head slightly to Wednesday  
"Unusual for a Gryffindor...no?"  
"Indeed" She replied, her dark eyes rested on the girl who was calmly writing the instructions down, her messy hair tied back awkwardly into a bun so it was out of her face.  
"Do we have a name?" Pugsley asked  
"not sure" Draco replied "Anyway, she's clearly a mudblood.... whats so special about her?"  
"Im not sure yet" Harry turned to Draco "Shall we?" he gestured to the cabinet, a few students had already began to collect ingredients.

Harry was coming back from the cabinet when he knocked into the girl  
"Sorry" She said quietly, her head kept down, Harry thought he saw the makings of black eye and frowned  
"Apologies, it was my fault" He replied "Are you alright?"  
"Fine thank-you" She hurried back from the Slytherin section and put her ingredients on her table without looking up  
"Hey Granger" Weasely hissed "loitering with snakes now? They wont accept you you know, you're supposed to be a Gryffindor! Act like one!"  
"SILENCE WEASELY!" Snape bellowed from the back of the room

Wednesday eyed the girl with contemplation, before turning to her own work.

The potions class passed uneventfully, aside from Ron and Neville Longbottom losing points for melting their cauldrons by putting the porcupine quills into the cauldron whilst still on the heat. Wednesday kept an eye on the mysterious brown-haired Gryffindor as the children made their way towards Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall gave the students a severe speech at the beginning of class, warning the children against self-transfiguration and then set them upon the task of changing a match into a needle and back again.  
"Well done Ms Addams" McGonagall replied, inspecting the silver needle that appeared in front of Wednesday's wand "ten points to Slytherin"

Wednesday looked up and saw the dark haired Gryffindor girl look away quickly.

* * *

The lesson ended swiftly and the students were happy to head to dinner after Transfiguration.  
"I'll meet you in the Hall" Wednesday murmered, watching as the girl slipped into a bathroom  
"Watch your back" Pugsley said to her  
"Always" Wednesday replied.

Wednesday straightened her robes as she came out of a cubicle, under the pretence of having needed to use it. The girl was at the sink, her hands under the water  
"Why are you following me?" She turned round  
"Black eyes on a first day are a concern for all involved" Wednesday replied as the girl dried her hands "Wednesday Addams, you are?"  
"Hermione Granger...."

* * *

"Severus my boy, thank you for coming"  
"What is it Albus?" Severus asked "I am rather busy"  
"This wont take long" Albus replied "its about Harry"  
"I see"  
"I am sure, as you know, that he is a great asset to our world" Dumbledore began "It is our job to steer him away from bad influences"  
"The boy is fit to make his own friends Albus" Severus replied "i believe he has a good standing with Draco Malfoy, who is a precocious child yes, but he is well balanced. Marcus tells me the Slytherins have accepted him well into their heirarchy already"  
"yes yes about that" Dumbledore fiddled with some parchments "I have been looking over the sorting and I am unsure that Slytherin is the best place for the Boy Who Lived" He replied "You know you cannot order a Resort" Snape replied "Only Harry can do that, and I am assured he is happy with his family in my House"  
"Well, I am sure that Lily and James would be unhappy with the boy being where he is" Dumbledore replied  
"Dumbledore i do not like your tone" Severus spoke up "Harry is fine in Slytherin, I believe it is the best house for him, the Sorting Hat clearly thought that he would do well in Slytherin anyway, so there is nothing else to discuss here"  
"Severus" Dumbledore chided "you're just blinded by your hatred for James, of course you'd love to one up on him by having his Son in your house insted of in Gryffindor"  
"WHAT!" Severus exploded "I have made my peace with James and Lily years ago! They died because of Voldemort and left Harry an orphan! how dare you think that I would hold a grudge against a CHILD!"  
"Your emotions plead different Severus, anyway, I have discussed things with Minerva and Harry will be moving into Gryffindor tonight, he will be where his parents would have wanted him to be." Dumbledore's glare made it clear that there was nothing he could do about it.  
_Not a snowballs chance in Hell! _Severus thought angrily as he stormed out of the office.

* * *

Harry looked up from his plate as Wednesday joined them  
"Well?" Draco drawled, noticing the Gryffindor girl entering the hall a few minutes later, taking a seat at the end of her table  
"I shall tell you later" She replied, taking some beef and putting it on her plate as Harry was alerted to the presence of Professor Snape behind him  
"Hello Professor" he greeted  
"Harry, the Headmaster is moving you to Gryffindor tonight, he believes you are better there than here"  
"have Mother and Father floo into your quarters" Harry replied "if you dont mind? I don't want this to turn into a spectacle and If i was to do something out of sorts..." he trailed off  
"I have already Floo-called them" Severus replied "They are waiting for my confirmation call to come through"  
"Thank-you sir" Harry replied with a small grimace, Draco patted him awkwardly on the shoulder  
"Dont worry, I can always get my Father to give him the sack...."

* * *

  
"Ah Harry my boy, on time!" Dumbledore smiled, eyes a twinkle  
"I am not 'your boy' Headmaster" Harry replied coldly "I am only here to say I refuse to move to Gryffindor, No offence intended to Professor McGonagall, but the Lions house is not for me"  
"Nonsense Harry, you and I both know that you're a Gryffindor like your parents"  
"I am nothing like my parents who died" Harry's voice turned like steel "I am an Addams, and Addamses belong in Slytherin, now I ask you to stop this foolishness at once and leave me to retire to my dormitory in the dungeons, as I have work to do and reading to catch up on"  
"Harry Harry Harry" Dumbledore approached him "I am sorry to do this....._IMPERIO!"_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Harry felt himself reel backwards as the spell him in straight on. Harry couldn't dodge it, there was no time, Dumbledore clearly was a powerful wizard. Harry's stomach rolled as the curse tried to take effect. He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes, Harry shook his head to rid himself of the buzzing feeling building in his ears, which, he realised were words;  
_  
You are a Gryffindor, You will go to Gryffindor Tower tonight and stay there._

Harry's mind raged back at the sudden interference and started to react back at the unfamiliar Magick being propelled into his thoughts.

Dumbledore staggered back as he felt an ice cold blast hit him, knocking him almost off his feet, Harry twisted on his feet and managed not to fall over by grabbing hold of the bookcase beside him. His glasses were knocked off by the force of the blast and shattered upon the floor. Harry dove for them in vain, picking up the shards as he turned his face back towards the headmaster, his eyes shielded by his hand, closed lids  
"you have no idea what you've just done" he practically growled, getting up, a hand planted over his eyes against the sunshine that was streaming in through the huge bay windows.

Dumbledore gathered himself to his feet as Harry sped from the room, he had barely got a glimpse of the boy's eyes, but the emeralds he had seen were furious. Dumbledore hesistated, before sitting at his desk with a grimace, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

Harry had made it out of the winding staircase and half-way down the corridor before he collapsed, his body shook with barely supressed anger and pain at the Imperius curse had done on him, especially within such close quarters. Harry grimaced, forcing his legs to stand up in an effort to go to the dungeons, his head was pounding, he was sure he had black spots across his vision with the amount of pain he was suffering.  
"Easy...." a voice beside him made Harry start "Don't open your eyes, just take my hand"  
"WH-"  
"Don't ask questions Addams!" the voice brooked no argument, Harry groped for the hand and was helped to his feet.

He stumbled a little , leaning against the wall for support  
"here" he felt something being tied round his head "that will help a small amount until I can get you back to the Dungeons" Harry lifted a hand to his face, he felt it being covered by a jumper, or a smiliar material. The other hand was guiding him down the staircase. The voice of the owner of his hand was talking to him quietly, easing his panic

It was a slow walk, but ten minutes later, Harry felt the air around him change to the coldness of the dungeons, he visibly began to relax as his feet hit the stones a little more than he would have liked, but Harry had no choice.  
"Head to the Potions classroom" He said quietly  
"We're almost there, I took a short cut" the voice replied.

A few moments later, the hand guided him against the wall  
"Wait here, I'll get Professor Snape" the voice told him gently "I wont be a second" it added. Harry nodded, content to stay against anything that would keep him upright. He heard someone knocking on a door and a few moments later he heard Severus' voice calling his name  
"Professor?" he felt oddly confused, he felt arms around him, guiding him through a doorway into a room, Harry was guided into a chair and the cover removed from his face  
"its alright Harry, i've removed the light, can you open your eyes for me?" Severus' voice was soft and concerned.  
"My head hurts...." He commented, willing his eyes open slowly, He grimaced, looking at his shaking fingers.  
"Look up at me please Harry" Severus said, again in the soft voice

Emerald blood-splattered eyes locked with his Potions Master for the first time, Severus' coal ones glittered with suppressed emotions  
"Can you see me?" he asked  
"I can, the black dots have nearly gone" Harry nodded "I dont know who brought me here but they've possibly saved my sight..."  
"You can thank her in a few moments" Severus replied "take this.. it will ease the shakes and the pain...What did he do to you?"  
"He tried to Imperius me into Gryffindor....but my magick fought back, my glasses got smashed when i fell, i think he tried to remove them or something, i got out of there as soon as i could" Harry replied, taking the potion Severus had handed to him  
"I see.....Your parents are on the way, as are your siblings, no doubt Draco too" Severus told him as the fire flared to life.

Harry shrank back from the veridian flames for a moment until he saw his mother appear, He visibly relaxed as soon as she was through the flames with her husband.  
"Harry" She enveloped him in her arms "What did he do to you? where are your glasses?" she smoothed her hand across his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes, Harry fell into her embrace, giving up the last portion of energy, Morticia shared a look with Severus, who sighed.  
"They were broken in the fight...." Harry swallowed "I'm sorry mother..... can they be fixed?" he turned his head into her shoulder  
"Let me see them" Gomez outstretched his hand, Harry handed him the empty framess, a few fragments of the lenses still stuck to them  
"I'll see what I can do son" he smiled slightly.

"Harry...... what happened?"  
"I can explain" Severus replied "shall we give him a moment?"  
"as you wish" Morticia replied, adjusting her hold on her son  
"Harry tells me Dumbledore tried to Imperius him into going to Gryffindor, it had bad consequences, I have given him a calming draught laced with pain reliever for the aches and the pains with the shakes he's suffering but i was unsure what else to give" Severus replied  
"That will be enough for now, he needs darkness to recover" Morticia replied  
"of course" Severus replied  
"Who found him?" Gomez asked

"I did" a small voice made the couple turn  
"And who might you be?" Morticia asked  
"Hermione Granger Lady Addams" The young witch bowed her head "I was passing the Library corridor when i heard a loud crash, it was followed by a surge of ice cold energy that seemed to pull at me, so i took off at a run and found Harry collapsed in a corridor, his eyes were bleeding, so i grabbed my jumper and tied it round his eyes to shield them from the light and brought him to the dungeons"  
"come closer child" Morticia beckoned, Hermione took a few tentative steps forward and found herself in front of Morticia, Harry was sat next to her on a chair  
"Raise your head child" her voice was soft yet commanding

Hermione looked up at her slowly, bringing her dark brown eyes up to Morticia's black orbs  
"Who did this?" Morticia raised a hand slowly to her face, Hermione looked away, involuntarily taking a step back, she bumped into Gomez and hurriedly apologised.  
"Hermione?" Harry got the young girls attention, although she wouldnt look him in the eyes  
"Hermione?" Harry tried again "Thank-you for helping me" He began "if you hadn't have been there I would be a lot worse than I am now....I thank you" He outstretched his hand

Unsure, Hermione gently took her hand in his, Harry shook it firmly  
"I dont believe we've met, I'm Harry James Fester Potter-Addams" he smiled, She chuckled a little  
"Hermione Ann Jane Granger" She replied  
"I'm glad you were there to help my son Hermione" Morticia cut in "You certainly saved his sight"  
"Im sure anyone else would have done the same" She hurriedly replied, again not meeting her eyes, Morticia shared a look with Severus, he nodded and she got up from the chair, Harry shuffled a little to get comfortable and leant into his father who had changed seats with his wife  
"Come with me" Morticia spoke softly to Hermione, who looked hurriedly at Harry, he nodded  
"its alright, Mother wont hurt you" he replied with a slight smile, the door opened and his siblings ran in, covering him in hugs in a very rare display of affection. Hermione was a little sent of kilter by this, and the hand on her shoulder made her jump.

* * *

Morticia guided her to a room off the main office and requested she sit on one of the chairs. Hermione sank into a chair, her eyes glued to the floor. Morticia studied her for a long moment, a movement behind her signalled Wednesday walking towards her, a question in her eyes, Morticia nodded.  
"Hermione?" Wednesday spoke quietly "Harry just told me what happened, We're all very greatful for your timely actions"  
"I guess theres one thing for being a know-it-all" Hermione looked at her "Spending so much time in the library paid off"  
"Well I'm glad it did" Wednesday moved towards the girl, her movements slow and precise. Morticia watched the by-play between her daughter and the strange young girl in front of her  
"You haven't been to the medical wing yet have you?" Wednesday said, Hermione shook her head  
"it'll be gone in a day or so" She replied  
"I told you to get it seen to" Wednesday's tone was slightly annoyed "Who did it?"  
"I dont want to get into it"  
"Child" Morticia cut in "My daughter will not let this rest, neither will I, You saved my son today, now let us help you, if only to return the favour"

Hermione looked up  
"It was Ron Weasely Ma'm" She replied  
"Weasel!" Wednesday's reaction made her jump  
"Wednesday!" Morticia chastised "Who is this boy?"  
"He's a Gryffindor Ma'm" Hermione replied "He and I got into an altercation on the train, he punched me in the face because I told him off for boasting about how he would befriend the Boy Who Lived"  
"I see" Morticia eyed her "Wednesday will sit with you while I have a word with Severus" She got up from the chair in one fluid motion, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Dumbledore was sat in his office, calmly eating a lemon drop when the door exploded in a cloud of black flame.  
"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Morticia's voice thundered through the opening, Dumbledore shrank back in his chair a little as the Addams Matriarch stormed towards him, surrounded by black fire  
"Mrs Addams how-"  
"cut the crap!" Morticia snarled "How DARE you use an unforgivable against my Son! He has been in your care for not fourty-eight hours and this is the sort of stunt you pull?! My husband and I warned you last year to leave him well alone and we would send him here! I am very close to pulling my family out of your so-called school, as i am sure is Lucius Malfoy and many of the other Pureblooded families!"  
"Surely-"  
"I dont care what you have to say" she cut him off with a slash of her hand, Dumbledore blanched as he realised his voice had been taken from him "be sure I will be speaking to the Govenors about this, for now I warn you once more. Leave Harry Be or suffer the consequences of your actions! I shall be moving the children within the week to Durmstrang if that is Harry's wish" She turned and walked out of the office.

Dumbledore coughed silently for a moment, staring at the hole in the wall that used to be his office door. He wondered how the hell things had gotten so out of hand, Fawkes gave a trill that could only be described as a laugh, Albus glared at the bird for a moment  
"You were right.....I'm an idiot" He muttered to himself, he jumped, hearing his voice.

* * *

Severus poured some FireWhiskey into some tumblers and a glass of red wine for Morticia, After assuring Harry was alright, Gomez sent the children back to their dormitories with the warning to Harry to keep on his newly-repaired glasses until he was in the darkness and to rest up. Harry had mentioned that he would like to see how his classes went as long as he didnt have to see or speak to the Headmaster for the remainder of his first term, Morticia agreed, if only reluctantly.  
"Severus" Morticia swirled the wine in her glass "I am concerned about the Granger girl"  
"Minerva has mentioned her" Severus replied "She is withdrawn, especially for a Gryffindor"  
"I have a feeling she is a Dark" Morticia replied "Her Magick felt Harry, it wasn't as though she heard a yell, She felt his magick and it pulled her to him"  
"Indeed, i was drawing the same conclusion....I shall speak to some of my Slytherins and place her under our Protection, hopefully I can get her moved to Slytherin within a week or so"  
"Allow Wednesday to talk to her, She seems to reach out to her in a way her fellow Lions wouldn't understand" Gomez replied "I think she will be able to convince her, i felt her power when we arrived, i think she has a disrupted homelife....I couldn't sense too much without alerting her to what i was doing, but something definitely needs doing to Ronald Weasely"  
"And thats a fact" Morticia replied, raising her glass and taking a delicate sip.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed my work so far. Apologies for the lack of updates but I have been away with family, and whilst I had my laptop with me I had hardly any time to write and no access to an internet point in order to upload!

Chapter 11

The Addams children sat in the darkness of the dungeons, talking quietly between themselves. Draco had demanded the chairs beside the largest fire and for some reason; the seventh-years had taken one look at the Malfoy heir and moved to another area. Wednesday sat Harry down in a chair, sitting beside him, Pugsley took the seat next them on the other side.  
"Why stay?" Draco asked "Father will be most likely moving me to Durmstrang by the end of the week once he finds out"  
"I rather like the school" Harry replied sarcastically, "no, that's nothing to do with it." He replied "Lily and James came here, I'd like to be given the chance to at least walk in their footsteps, if only for a short time"  
"I understand" Wednesday replied softly "You know Mother's offer still stands though..."  
"I know sister mine" Harry murmured.

* * *

The following morning...

Lucius Malfoy stared at the letter from the Board of Governors sat in front of him. Of course he had received a missive from his son the evening prior about the incident at Hogwarts, and a small part of him was in a state of glee about the Headmasters upcoming dismissal. Lucius got up from his desk, a small pop sound made him turn.  
"Master Malfoy sir?" A small-looking house elf appeared by the fireplace  
"What is it Dobby?" he asked  
"Lady Addams is here to see you sir... shall Dobby show her to the study?" The house elf asked, somewhat meekly, Lucius eyed his house-elf for a short moment, then nodded  
"Yes, show her in" he sat back in his chair as Dobby disappeared with a loud crack.

Morticia strode into the study a few moments later, a black robe tossed over her shoulders billowed behind her, Lucius stood behind his desk as she entered.  
"Lucius I presume?" her tone was cold and calculating  
"Of course" he replied "Lady Addams, it's a pleasure to meet you, my wife mentioned you had met in passing in Diagon Alley, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, feeling unsure as to why the Addams matriarch was stood in his study  
"Please, call me Morticia, my daughter and sons speak highly of young Draco, I see where he gets his genes from" Morticia sat primly on the chair in front of his desk  
"Indeed," Lucius replied a little warily, "I received the missive from the Board this morning, I assume this is what you would like to speak about?"  
"it is, I would like to know how we can remove Dumbledore from office," Morticia replied "I will not have him near my sons and daughter"  
"Neither will I" Lucius replied primly, "However, we are only able to do so much in the eyes of the other Governors, hatred for Dumbledore cannot be taken into account simply because he is a nuisance, Although what he has done to young Harry certainly merits punishment."  
"I understand" Morticia replied "But I also remind you of the Oaths" she eyed him darkly,

Lucius swallowed, taking a sip from his goblet of water on his desk  
"And I Madam, will not be cowed into doing your bidding" He replied sharply

Morticia laughed coldly, Lucius flinched at the sound, he eyed her warily as a tendril of black flame appeared around her hands. He watched it for a moment  
"Lucius, I would advise you to watch your tone" She replied "You know of what I speak of course, Your name has come up in the Circles even as far as My Sect"  
"Mrs. Addams-" Lucius started  
"Do not be an idiot" She cut him off "Dumbledore will be removed by the end of the week with or without your help, Our children have formed an alliance within Slytherin House, one that is beneficial to both our families."  
"Very well" Lucius nodded "I shall do my best to speak with the other Governor's tomorrow at our meeting"  
"See that you do" Morticia replied curtly, disappearing into a shower of black flames.

Lucius couldn't help it, he shuddered.

A few moments later, Narcissa poked her head around his study door  
"She's interesting..." she remarked  
"She's also insane" her husband replied. "Somehow my dear, I don't think that we've seen the last of her"

* * *

The next morning, Morticia and Gomez joined the children from the school in order to go to the meeting with the Board. The meeting was to be held in Dumbledore's office, Harry grimaced at the thought of having to go back there, but digressed it was all the better to get rid of the idiotic Headmaster. Severus met them from his office as they made their way towards the headmaster's office

Hermione Granger met them in the hallway which branched off from the Great Hall. Her head of House was a little behind her, having turned to speak with Severus.  
"Hi" Harry nodded "I take it your coming?"  
"Professor McGonagall just told me" She replied "It seems I need to give a testimony"  
"To right you do!" Gomez replied "We need you to tell the Governor's what state you found Harry in"  
"I see" Hermione replied "Well I hope it gets rid of the idiot"  
"Don't we all" Pugsley replied

The rest of the walk to the office was spent in mostly silence, the children spoke little to each other as they passed portraits and doorways towards the Headmasters office

Lucius and the Board were already in the office when the family arrived; Dumbledore was no-where to be seen. Harry assumed he was in a side room or something.  
"Ah Harry, good to see you" Lucius smiled "We haven't yet met, Lucius Malfoy"  
"Pleasure Lord Malfoy, your son speaks highly of you" Harry replied, shaking the offered hand  
"Indeed, well, let me introduce you to the other Governors, This is Jacob Whitz, He's the head of the Board, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom. Raquel Parkinson, and Philius Nott, May I introduce Lady Morticia Addams, her husband Lord Gomez Addams, Their children Wednesday, Pugsley and of course Harry Potter-Addams" He gestured to each person in turn "Also, First Year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape, and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall"  
"A pleasure to meet you all" Harry nodded to the others in the room  
"Indeed" Philius Nott nodded "I think I speak for everyone when I say it's a pleasure!"  
"Dumbledore will be along within a few moments, he asked for a few moments to prepare his Pensive for viewing" said Augusta  
"I see" Morticia replied

Dumbledore appeared from a side room  
"Ah Harry my boy!" He smiled genially "on time I see"  
"It is Master Addams to you sir" Harry replied shortly "I have not given you reason to call me by my name at all"  
"I see" Dumbledore's eyes lacked their usual twinkle "Well, shall we get started?" he gestured to the long table in the room, which the occupants of the office sat themselves around.

"Now Harry," Whitz began "Would you like to tell me what happened yesterday? In your own time"  
"Certainly" he replied "I started my first year yesterday after being sorted into Slytherin house, headmaster Dumbledore asked to speak to me in his office last night after the evening meal was finished. I went to speak to him where he told me that my parents would not be happy with me being in Slytherin house, therefore I should move to Gryffindor to honour Lily and James. I replied that I was happy in Slytherin house and that my family is there. The Headmaster then tried to use the Imperius curse on me in order to sway my mind. Unfortunately for him, my Familial Magick reacted rather violently and caused Dumbledore to be thrown backwards. The initial shock-wave knocked me sideways into a book-case, shattering my protective glasses and almost rendering me blind."  
"I see" Amelia replied "Dumbledore tells me that the glasses you wear are for Light Sensitivity?"  
"Yes Ma'am" Harry nodded "Mother says that when Voldemort tried to kill me, the killing curse rebounded, and the force of the curse affected my ability to tolerate light. My vision is of course fine, it is the light that is the problem."  
"I see" She nodded "This is a very serious accusation Master Addams" Augusta began "Do we have any proof of the altercation?"  
"I would be more than happy to put Harry's memory of the incident into a pensive" Morticia replied "Then I believe this situation will explain itself" She added  
"Well now" Dumbledore cut in "I believe I can shed some light on the situation, I have provided my memories in this All-View pensive" he tapped it with his wand "this should clear things up  
"I don't think it will" Morticia said in a low tone

Severus silently agreed with her as Dumbledore's memory began to play....

It showed Dumbledore's office from the Headmasters perspective, Harry was stood in front of the desk.

"_Ah Harry, welcome welcome! How are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked  
"Why am I here Headmaster?" Harry's tone was annoyed  
"I simply wanted to check how you are settling in, in Slytherin house? Surely you'd be happier in Gryffindor? Your parents were both Gryffindor's"  
"I wasn't aware that my dead parents had anything to do with my own house choosing sir" Harry's voice was like ice "I am happy in Slytherin Sir, which is where I will be staying, now if that is all?"  
"I don't believe it is, young man" Dumbledore's voice seemed tight  
"I believe it is sir" Harry turned his back and stalked out of the room._

The memory finished  
"well then" Dumbledore smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "As you can see, there was nothing untoward that happened yesterday"  
"I believe I'd like to see Master Addams' memory" Lucius said silkily, sharing a look with Severus quickly  
"As would I" Morticia replied "May I?" she pointed to the Pensive  
"Of course Dumbledore replied, moving his wand a little, the pensive slid towards her.

Morticia took her wand from beneath her robes  
"This won't hurt" She murmured to Harry "Just relax and think of what happened yesterday" She added, placing her wand at his temple, Harry nodded and soon enough Morticia was placing the memory in the Pensive.  
"I think this will straighten things out"

The memory began to play....

_"Ah Harry my boy, on time!" Dumbledore smiled, eyes a twinkle  
"I am not 'your boy' Headmaster" Harry replied coldly "I am only here to say I refuse to move to Gryffindor, No offence intended to Professor McGonagall, but the Lions house is not for me"  
"Nonsense Harry, you and I both know that you're a Gryffindor like your parents"  
"I am nothing like my parents who died" Harry's voice turned like steel "I am an Addams, and Addamses belong in Slytherin, now I ask you to stop this foolishness at once and leave me to retire to my dormitory in the dungeons, as I have work to do and reading to catch up on"  
"Harry Harry Harry" Dumbledore approached him "I am sorry to do this.....IMPERIO!"_

_Harry felt himself reel backwards as the spell him in straight on. Harry couldn't dodge it, there was no time, Dumbledore clearly was a powerful wizard. Harry's stomach rolled as the curse tried to take effect. He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes, Harry shook his head to rid himself of the buzzing feeling building in his ears, which, he realised were words;_

_"You are a Gryffindor, You will go to Gryffindor Tower tonight and stay there."_

_Harry's mind raged back at the sudden interference and started to react back at the unfamiliar Magick being propelled into his thoughts._

_Dumbledore staggered back as he felt an ice cold blast hit him, knocking him almost off his feet, Harry twisted on his feet and managed not to fall over by grabbing hold of the bookcase beside him. His glasses were knocked off by the force of the blast and shattered upon the floor. Harry dove for them in vain, picking up the shards as he turned his face back towards the headmaster, his eyes shielded by his hand, closed lids  
"you have no idea what you've just done" he practically growled, getting up, a hand planted over his eyes against the sunshine that was streaming in through the huge bay windows._

_Dumbledore gathered himself to his feet as Harry sped from the room._

The memory finished  
"I think this gave a more accurate account, don't you?" Gomez snarled "he's tampered with his own memories in order to try smooth over casting an unforgivable at a student!"  
"Gomez...." Morticia's voice was like a whip-crack  
"Excuse me" Hermione spoke up "I can also testify that I found Harry shortly after"  
"And what happened child?" Amelia asked her  
"I found him collapsed in a corridor, his eyes were bleeding, he can't stand light, and so I wrapped my jumper around his head and took him to professor Snape" Hermione replied  
"Why not the medical wing?" asked Whitz  
"Because Professor Snape is his head of house" Hermione replied "and he's the Potions Master, I thought that he would be able to save Harry's sight before the Medi-Witch could. Besides, it was a shorter walk to the dungeons than to go to the other side of the castle to get to the Hospital Wing"  
"I see" Whitz replied "Well if we may have a few moments to speak in private?"  
"Of course" Dumbledore replied "You may use the antechamber" he gestured to the side room he had come from  
"We shall be back soon" Lucius replied

The door shut behind them and a tense silence filled the office, Hermione was staring at her shoes, Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley were looking at each other, seemingly to be having a conversation without words.

A few moments later the door came open  
"Albus Dumbledore, We the Board of Governors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry hereby remove your Power as Headmaster due to your actions towards Master Harry Addams, also known as Harry Potter, from this moment forth you will remove yourself from Hogwarts School, the Power of Headmaster of the School will pass to Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall until a suitable replacement for the school has been found" Whitz looked torn between furious and plain angry, Lucius was stood behind him, he locked eyes with Morticia for a moment, she inclined her head very slightly to show she had seen his look.  
"WHAT!" Dumbledore shot up out of his seat "how dare-!" He pointed a finger at Morticia  
"How dare I?" She stood up, stalking towards him "Let me remind you of a little phrase which I'm sure you'll know; Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc"

Dumbledore's eyes were furious as Whitz and Nott lead him away out of the office  
"Apologies to dump this onto you Minerva" Amelia replied "After that-"  
"Not a problem" Minerva replied "What shall I tell the staff?"  
"The truth" Morticia spoke up "And Mrs McGonagall? You will do well to reign in Ronald Weasely" She turned and hooked her arm into her husband's  
"Come Cara Mia" Gomez looked at her "We must leave the children, knowing that they are safe to continue their studies once more."  
"Oui, Mon chere" She replied with a coquettish smile

The children followed their parents out of the room and down the hall. Hermione turned to Harry  
"I'll see you in class" She said to him  
"Thank-you" Wednesday spoke up "We will continue our conversation at a later date" She added, Hermione nodded and hurried towards Gryffindor Tower.

Pugsley turned to his parents  
"So what now?" he asked  
"I am sure Minerva will be able to do the job well" Severus spoke up "She is a hard and fair teacher, and a strict disciplinarian, She will make sure nothing else like this happens"  
"be that as it may" Morticia responded "You are to be on your guards, he may be gone from the school, but it doesn't stop him from still trying to get a hold on you Harry"  
"I understand mother" Harry nodded "Are we staying?"  
"For now" She nodded "Now, off with you to your friends, I expect a letter from each of you at the end of the week"  
"Yes mother" the children chorused, they embraced their parents one more time before turning to the corridor to the dungeons  
"Severus....remember what I said about the Granger girl" Morticia turned to him"  
"I have it all in hand" Severus nodded "She will come to no harm"  
"See to it that she doesn't" Morticia replied, turning to walk with Gomez through the front doors of the school.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus folded a letter in his hand as a knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts; he was sat in his private office, which only the older students knew of. Severus got up and opened the door with a wave of his hand, knowing for a fact his wards wouldn't let any Magick through to the rest of the school.  
"Ah Marcus" he allowed a small smile for his prefect "Come in. You're on time"  
"Of course Professor" Marcus Flint approached the desk "you wished to speak with me?"  
"I did yes, take a seat, this might take a short while" Severus pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Marcus slid into it and leant back, he had been in this position many times before after ascending to the rank of Senior First Year Protector; Many of the other students thought the small badge on his robe signified that he was a prefect, but this was a ploy the House of Slytherin were happy to keep up. Their hierarchy was a difficult one and their traditions sacred.

"Marcus, I would like you to put a first year from another house under Protection" Severus began after a moment "I believe the girl has talents which shall flourish if she is given the choice, however, for now I wish for her not to know that we are placing her under Slytherin's protection, this is vital"  
"I see, May I know the name?" Marcus nodded  
"Hermione Granger, she is a Gryffindor although I'm loathe to see how THAT happened, if you need any information, you may speak to Ms Addams, she has been in contact with the girl over certain events and will be of use to you"  
"Of course Professor, I shall speak with her tonight then I can inform the other Protectors of the girls status" Marcus replied "But Sir....how shall we explain the Emblem if we are not to explain ourselves to the girl?"  
"I have a feeling she will be coming to Me for that explanation Marcus" Severus replied "See to it that it is done tonight if you don't have anything pressing to deal with, the sooner the girl is protected the better"  
"yes sir," Marcus stood "I shall get onto it now" He took his leave  
"Excellent" Severus muttered at the closed door "Albus gone, Minerva should be easy to sway away from his manipulations......"

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at the tome in front of her; she was bored for the first time in her life since finding out she was a Witch. She knew that some of her powers were not normal, even by Wizarding standards. Hermione was currently in the library, looking at one of the historical accounts of years gone by. The book was a rather dry read but she was confused by the segregation of the Light and Dark families, who seemed to disappear  
"Background reading?" a quiet voice made her jump, she turned to see Harry stood watching her, his robe was over his arm, leaving him in an emerald green shirt and black trousers.  
"Just a bit" She stammered  
"I found that book a bit dry, don't you?" He smiled  
"it is a little" She replied cautiously  
"May I?" he indicated to the seat beside her  
"Sure" She shrugged "although I'd be careful, there's still some Gryffindor upper years around, they won't take kindly to us talking"  
"Since when did I care about house rivalries?" Harry asked "Unless it's that muggle-loving freak Weasely, then I'll make the exception and curse his face into oblivion"  
"I have a feeling you're not the only one having those thoughts" Hermione replied  
"Really?" Harry chuckled "if Mother was here, I dread to think what would happen to the boy"  
"Dare I ask why?"  
"Let's just say she takes family very seriously" Harry replied

* * *

  
"....I see" Morticia looked up from a letter she had been reading in silence  
"Cara Mia?" Gomez turned from tending the fire in the study  
"I believe I have found the Granger girl's real family"  
"Oh?"  
"I asked Grandmamma to do some scrying for Familial Ties with some of the hairs I caught on my dress from the girl's robe" Morticia replied "It seems that her real Family are of notable Dark standing, known as the Alucard's" Her eyes met his with a cheeky glint to them  
"Oh really?" Gomez began to smirk  
"You remember that awful story in the newspapers about a horrific mass murder and a child going missing? Around the time the children were around three?"  
"I remember, I couldn't believe anyone would take a child, even if its parents were dead" Gomez shook his head  
"Well it turns out that the family had been attacked by Aurors" her tone took on a hiss in anger "They pronounced that the family were Death Eaters, a battle ensued with the Aurors taking no prisoners, Dumbledore sanctioned it"  
"DUMBLEDORE?!" Gomez' temper flared up, shattering a few vases in its wake.

Morticia eyed him  
"Later Mon Chere, later....This letter states that the child, a young girl was taken before a search could begin. Her real name is Helena Alucard"  
"Shall I floo Severus?" Gomez asked  
"No" Morticia replied "it will do to be left till the morning; I would like to find out if there are any of the family who wish to take the girl on first." She stood from her chair "Come, the night grows late..." She took his wrist in hers and led him out of the room.

* * *

Harry was walking with Hermione cross from the Library to the main branch of the school  
"Thank you for some enlightening conversation" He said with a soft smile  
"I enjoyed it" Hermione replied "maybe we will be able to do it again sometime?" She asked, Harry went to speak but was cut off by a loud voice  
"GRANGER! What have I told you about speaking with Snakes?" Ronald Weasely stormed towards them "Really..." Harry snorted "do you always shout so? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
"Quiet Potter! Shouldn't you be slithering back into the dungeons where you belong?" Ron sneered  
"Oh shut up Weasely" Hermione spoke up "Your immaturity astounds me"  
"Why you little chit!" Ron spun on his heel "Do I need to teach you a lesson? Maybe you didn't learn from your first one?" He taunted "I wonder what your mother would say if she knew what sort of people you're conversing with"  
"my mother wouldn't give a damn" Hermione snapped "She's a muggle! So what the fuck would she know about your pathetic anger issues, you try lay a finger on me again and so help you" She snarled

Harry took a step back as he felt her Magick rise around her. He looked for any sign of a teacher and saw none. He watched as he saw her Magick stir, Harry focused on her for a moment, he was confused as to the barrier he could see running around her, holding in the Magick that Hermione held, Harry noticed that the barrier was weakening and was about to crack at any moment. Within seconds the barrier exploded in a shower of sparks. He could now see the energy surrounding Hermione and gave an inaudible gasp at what he saw. The energy was a deep emerald colour, with flecks of what seemed like lightning coursing through it. The Magick was responding to her anger, becoming a maelstrom around her.

Harry felt his own Magick stir and reach out to the young girl. Hermione had backed Ronald into a corner and was drawing a crowd of onlookers from all houses. Harry noticed Marcus Flint and Obius Robinson standing across from the courtyard, watching the exchange with relish.

"What you gunna do granger? Go cry to McGonagall?" Ron teased her, although his voice shook, belying his fear  
"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione sneered "when I think this is a fitting punishment for a sick demented little worm like you?" She pulled back her fist, which was glowing emerald green, and rammed it straight into his face.

The students winced as they heard the bone crack under the weight of her fist. Ron howled, putting his hands over his face as blood splattered down his white shirt. The humming of Magick in the air was the only signifier that she wasn't finished. Hermione yanked him up by his shirt collar  
"Now, I'll say it again you ignoramus...leave me alone!" She propelled him across the courtyard and let him slam into the wall, face first. Ron didn't get up.

Harry knew he had to act and quickly. The maelstrom around the Gryffindor girl was beginning to lash out. Harry swallowed as he felt two other Magick signatures begin to flow around him, the Magick felt like it was from a protector than anything, it felt warm against his skin.

Harry's Dark Magick began to react, sliding towards Hermione. She had slid to the floor; her Magick was a wave of confusion and anger and it was beginning to get out of her control  
"Hermione?" Harry approached her slowly "it's alright.... its Harry" he knelt down, ignoring the calls from Flint and Robinson who were getting rid of the onlookers. Hermione's Magick grabbed out at Harry's, he deflected the angry energy with a simple dispersing shield.

Harry looked around, and seeing only the Slytherin's, he raised his hold on his necromancy power, knowing the shock this would have on the girl and hopefully it would nullify her Magick. The hallway became ice cold, the sconces on the walls spluttered out as Harry's Magick swirled around him  
"Hermione?" He tried again "come with me, I can help you" He added, pulling in his Magick to a small flickering around his hands.

Hermione looked up at him and was about to speak when Minerva and Severus ran around the corner, shattering the peace and knocking the fragile control Hermione had tried to gain. Harry threw up a barrier hastily as the Magick surged once more. He heard Minerva yell at the wall of black flames now in front of her  
"Brother?" he heard Wednesday's voice from behind "is this display wise?"  
"She has no control, we need to get her to Mother" Harry's voice was strained "I cannot...control this"  
"Allow me to help"

Wednesday stepped around the wall of flames, Her black eyes coolly surveying the carnage in front of her. Wednesday turned to Harry  
"lower the wall" She told him.

The flames disappeared after a moment, Wednesday helped Hermione to her feet, mindful of the Magick surrounding her, Harry began to reel his in, and the corridor began to warm up a little, the sconces re-lit themselves. Severus took a step forward  
"Miss Granger?" he queried  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione sounded confused "What's happened?"  
"come child" Severus said kindly "I, Severus Snape, fully accept you into the Protection of Slytherin House"

A small green light flickered from Severus' hand and flew towards Hermione, who blinked as she felt a cold tingle  
"Sir?"

"Take her to the dungeons, Ms Addams; I believe there will be a room in your dormitory for her to recover?" Minerva spoke up  
"of course Headmistress" Wednesday replied.


	14. Chapter 13

Apologies for the long wait between posts!

**Chapter 13**

Morticia looked up from the paper in her hand, a dark smile moved across her face  
"Cara Mia?" Gomez eyed her, Morticia ran a hand down his shirt  
"A note from Pugsley" She replied after a moment "The Granger girl has been sent to the Dungeons to live, we shall have to wait it out to see how things progress"  
"Indeed" Gomez looked at her "now with Dumbledore out of the picture....."  
"Hush my love" a finger brushed against his lips "we shall see...."

* * *

Hermione woke later that evening; she spent a few moments looking around the darkened dormitory that didn't feel like her own. She felt like she'd run at least three marathons at once. Groaning a little at her protesting limbs, Hermione made to sit up.  
"I wouldn't do that too quickly" a voice made her start  
"Wha-?" Hermione turned her head towards the speaker  
"I wouldn't try getting up any time soon" Wednesday eyed her from her cross-legged position on the bed at the other side of the room.  
"Where am I? This isn't my dormitory" Hermione looked around the dark green drapes.  
"Don't you remember what happened?" Harry's voice made her start, His face was shrouded in candle-shadows, his glasses weren't on his face either, and Hermione could see the bloodied emeralds looking at her.

Hermione thought for a moment, she realised how cool and calm the dorm was, it wasn't as noisy or busting with idiots as the Gryffindor common room or their dorms. The silence was welcoming to her headache.  
"Um...no" She tried to remember back through her day  
"Nothing at all?" Harry needled her a little

She sat up with a heavy groan, crossing her aching legs and leaning against the headboard for support. She hated feeling like this, especially in unknown territory  
"I....I went to the library after dinner...." She wrinkled her nose "I was doing some reading...."  
"What book was it?" Wednesday asked; Hermione eyed her warily as she noticed Wednesday was playing idly with a bowie knife in her hands, twisting it between her palms as if it were a toy.  
"It was something to do with history, between Light and Dark families" She said after a moment "Just a bit of research" Hermione added  
"I see" Harry replied "Then what? Do you remember anything else?" He added, Hermione's brows knitted together in thought for a long silence, said brows raised suddenly  
"Oh gods....I did it again didn't I?"  
"Did what?" Wednesday asked, with a queer tone to her voice. Hermione looked over at her  
"I let IT get out of control....He told me that wouldn't happen!" a hint of panic laced the brunettes voice  
"What is IT and who is He?" Harry asked curiously  
"You saw it!" Hermione pointed at him "You were there!"  
"I'm not following" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off  
"You saw my......you won't tell anyone will you?" She asked  
"Hermione you're beginning to sound like nonsense," Wednesday replied.

Hermione sighed  
"I was in the library trying to find out why I'm different compared to the other children here" She started, turning to see the door open. Draco and Pugsley slipped inside, the Malfoy heir simply nodded to Hermione and turned to Harry  
"Should we get Severus?" He asked "now she's awake?"  
"Why would you inform Professor Snape?" Hermione asked snappishly, she had woken up in a different dorm with these....children and no-one was answering her questions!  
"Why wouldn't we? He told us to bring you to the dorms" Draco replied, Wednesday silenced him with a glare  
"What...?" Hermione began again but trailed off, knowing she'd get no answers  
"You hadn't told her?" Draco cursed under his breath  
"We were getting to that point when you opened your idiotic mouth" snapped Wednesday.

"Anyway" Harry said loudly "go on Hermione, you were in the library...." he turned again to the girl across the room  
"it's of no mind" Hermione shook her head "I'd like you to show me back to Gryffindor now, considering I've somehow ended up in Slytherin" She moved slowly towards the end of the bed in an attempt to get up  
"You're not going back to those idiots" Harry replied "They probably refuse to take you back into their den, not after what happened to the Weasel"  
"But...the Sorting Hat put me there!" Hermione replied "I was chosen for Gryffindor!"  
"And are now under the Protection of Slytherin House" Draco replied slowly "Ron Weasely will be getting a severe punishment for harming you on the train to Hogwarts, as well as what he put you through"  
"I don't under-"  
"Hermione, he was bullying you, besides, he is an arrogant little shit who deserves what he will get!" Pugsley replied vehemently, He made a move towards her as Hermione tried to get out of bed, she tripped and he caught her  
"You're really not in any state to argue" he replied softly "Why don't you go into the bathroom and take a shower? The House Elves have brought you your night things, its past curfew anyway, so why don't you get ready for bed? Whether you like it or not, you're staying here tonight."

Hermione looked at him, her energy was already leaving her, and she had known it probably would, when she got half-way out of the sheets which had for some reason, had tangled around her feet. She groaned and sank back onto the mattress, Pugsley made sure she wouldn't fall off and retreated back to his family.  
"The door to the en suite is through there" Wednesday pointed beside the bed "Everything you need will be in there, the House Elves made sure of that"  
"Oh...um ok" She nodded, Hermione took her things from the chair beside the bed and again attempted to get off the bed

A pale white hand stretched out to her, Hermione looked up into Harry's face  
"Allow me" He gave her a small smile  
"Uh thanks" She nodded, allowing him to help her towards the door connecting the dormitory to the bathroom.  
"Scream if you need anything" Wednesday replied with a cold smile  
"right..." Hermione closed the door to the bathroom with an audible thud.

As soon as they heard the water begin to run, the family looked at each other  
"Well?"  
"I'm thinking that Dumbledore is the He she was talking about" Harry replied  
"How so Brother mine?" Wednesday asked  
"I saw the whole thing unfold" Harry shrugged "There was some sort of barrier on her, it was weak, like it had been there years and now was wearing away, the signature on it felt somewhat similar to what I felt the time the idiot himself tried to Imperio me"  
"Did you tell Severus?"  
"I shall do in the morning" Harry nodded "for now, let's see how things develop"

* * *

The next morning, the school was afire with rumours about what or who gave Ronald Weasely the broken nose, the students who had seen the fight had been spreading what they knew around the school and the hot-headed Gryffindor was definitely in trouble, He had spent the evening with the newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall serving a detention for what he had done to Hermione Granger on the train to Hogwarts. It was not lost on the students when said Gryffindor appeared surrounded by the Addams siblings and was walked to her House table; her robes were in immaculate condition thanks to the House Elves. As she arrived at the table, Harry murmured something to her and turned with his siblings towards his own table.

"Morning Hermione" Neville Longbottom made room for her at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
"Hi Neville" Hermione gave him a shaky smile  
"Did you sleep okay?" the chubby boy asked her, busying himself with buttering some toast. She took some toast herself from the rack and began to butter it as well  
"I did thanks, I don't suppose you'll walk with me back to the dorm to get my things for class would you?" Hermione asked "They're still in the dorm..."  
"No need" a red-headed boy leaned over "I asked that Lavender girl to get them for you... I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasely" he thrust out his hand to her  
"Hermione Granger" she shook it warily "Your Ron's brother aren't you?" her hand pulled away from Fred's  
"Unfortunately, our youngest brother is an idiot and should be disinherited" said another red head "Oh, I'm George, that idiots twin" he pointed at Fred, who stuck his tongue out at his twin brother  
"Nice to meet you" Hermione nodded  
"So," Neville began "What class do we have first?"  
"I believe its Charms" Hermione replied "I think it's with Hufflepuff"  
"That's okay then" Neville nodded "Don't we have potions this afternoon though?"  
"Don't worry about Potions" said George "Professor Snape is a hard teacher but he will be fair if he knows right and now Dumbledore's not here..." he trailed off as Fred glared at him  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked  
"Never mind" George replied quickly.

There was a slight hush as Ron made his way into the hall, His face was still swollen around his nose and he sported two black eyes. It seemed Madam Pomfrey was not in any mood to heal him after hearing what he had got in trouble for, so Ron had to deal with the embarrassment of having been bested by a girl. He threw his bag under the table and slunk into a chair near Neville.  
"Hi Nev" He started "Sleep well?"  
"Ron" He replied a little coldly, turning his attention towards his toast  
"What you being like that for?" Ron asked him, his eyes landed on Hermione "oh...it's you" his voice tried to sound nasty, but with a broken nose, it turned out rather sheepish.  
"Watch yourself Weasely" Hermione replied coldly "Wouldn't want you to have to go back to the Mediwitch with something ELSE would we?" She sneered a little at him.

Fred and George burst out laughing at their brother's problem  
"You two just wait till Mum hears about this! She'll be mad you never helped me!" Ron scowled  
"Oh get over yourself Ron." Neville stood up "I'm done; I'll see you in class 'Mione? I'm going to the bathroom before I get there"  
"Sure thing Neville, I'll save you a seat" Hermione smiled at the pudgy boy.

Over on the other side of the hall, Harry mused over his breakfast; in one hand he held a letter, a black piece of parchment with red writing on it.  
"Brother?" Pugsley queried  
"It's nothing" Harry replied with a wry look at the twins "Nothing I can't deal with later"  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked  
"I am" He nodded, folding the letter up and placing it in to his bag "Did you get anything from Mother and Father?" the tone of his voice made sure that the subject stayed changed  
"The usual" Wednesday replied with a calculating look in her eyes.

Draco looked at the Addamses with a side-long glance, Pugsley met his look with one of his own, but his look clearly said "it's not your place to ask"  
"What lessons first?" Pugsley asked, changing the subject again  
"Transfiguration with the Ravens" Draco replied  
"We better get going then" Harry stood up "We don't want to be late, you know the new _Headmistress _will do just about anything to see us lose house points"

* * *

Severus watched from a concealed alcove as the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students filed into his dungeon classroom, the houses talking quietly between themselves. Harry, Wednesday, Pugsley and Draco took their places at the front of the class, noting how Hermione and Neville took the same bench on the other side of the room. Harry inclined his head at Hermione when she looked in his direction. His eyes hidden by the black lenses ensured that Severus had no idea what the boy was thinking.

Severus mused on his thoughts as he stepped into his classroom; he glared at his students for a few moments before he spoke  
"Today you will be making a simple headache-relieving potion, the ingredients are on the board, the recipe is in you books" He surveyed the class "You may begin"


	15. Chapter 14

Apologies for such a long wait between chapters! I've been playing with this one for a while now and only just seemed to get it to where I wanted it to go! also, apologies as I posted it but then the formatting went all screwed on me! .;

* * *

Chapter 14

Morticia watched as the flames danced in the fire. A small frown wrinkled her porcelain forehead as she watched them. Her Tarot cards were spread in front of her, Morticia did not like what they were saying, but who was she to interfere with the Cards?

* * *

After Potions class, Severus turned to the Gryffindor's side the room as the red-badged students hurried out of the classroom.  
"Miss Granger, the Headmistress would like to see you in her office at the end of the day" he began, Hermione jumped a little and threw the Potions Master a questioning glance  
"She has requested you at 7pm sharp, the password is mittens" Severus turned on his heel after giving her a rare smile.

Hermione swallowed with a nod, Harry walked up to her  
"It'll be alright Hermione" He said to her with a small smile "she probably just wants to check on you after last night that's all"  
"I guess so, I better get going, I have charms now" She hurried out of the room

Wednesday watched her go with a shake of her head.

* * *

That evening, Hermione climbed the spiral staircase into the Headmistress' office. Once she got to the door, she knocked once  
"Enter" came the curt Scottish brogue

She peered around the door  
"Ah Miss Granger, on time I see" Minerva allowed her a smile "come in and take yourself a seat" she pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

Hermione walked into the office and took the offered chair, her gaze was drawn to the stoic potions master who was stood by the fireplace, surveying her with an unreadable look. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it with an audible click, She had no idea where to even start.

Minerva studied her for a few moments, surveying her over her horn-rimmed glasses.  
"Did you sleep well Miss Granger?"  
"Yes thank you Headmistress" she replied, somewhat thrown by the question.  
"I am pleased to hear that" said Minerva "Professor Snape and I would like to discuss what happened yesterday... do you feel up to explaining?"  
"Um..." Hermione looked at her shoes "I'm not sorry, if that's what you want" She said, raising her eyes a little "he deserved what he got" She added with a dark look, Severus half-smiled behind his hand, he had a feeling this would be a long conversation.

"be that as it may..." Minerva pinched her nose a little "I will not tolerate students attacking each other in the hallway, I have issued a letter to your parents, just as I have done for mister Weasely"

"Ok" Hermione shrugged, she toyed with the hem of her robe "Professor?" she turned to Severus  
"Yes ms Granger?" he replied  
"If as you said last night, I am under Slytherin's protection, does this mean I can transfer there?" she asked  
"That would be up to the Sorting Hat" he gestured to where it sat on a high shelf "by the Law of the House you may seek solace there in times of need, however if you would like to change houses, that is a different matter altogether"  
"I would like to petition to move houses, the Gryffindor's no longer accept me and due to my...accident yesterday, I have no desire to spend my time at Hogwarts in the Lions Den" Hermione replied after a few moments

Minerva studied her  
"Miss Granger, are you sure?"  
"I am" she replied with a nod

"Very well, Severus if you would?" She motioned to the Sorting Hat.

Severus retrieved it from the shelf and placed it upon Hermione's head.

"_Back again Ms Granger?" _said the Hat in her ear._  
_"Indeed" She replied dryly "you can sort me into the right house now"  
_"What makes you think you weren't in it in the first place?"_

"You and I both know that's not true" Hermione replied with a sharp snarl

"_Then I'm glad you came to your senses!" _the hat quipped "Ms Granger will now transfer to Slytherin House" the hat spoke to the room, Hermione yanked the hat off her head and put it on the desk. The Lion badge on her robes turned into a green and silver serpent.  
"Very well" Minerva sighed "I trust Severus will walk to you to the dormitory and get you acquainted with your new house-mates?"  
"Of course headmistress" Severus nodded "Come Ms Granger" he pulled open the door and she followed him out of the room

* * *

As they walked down towards the dungeons, Hermione turned to him  
"Professor?"  
"Yes?" he gave her a side-long glance  
"Thank-you"  
"What for?"  
"Everything you have done for me since I got here" Hermione replied, Severus nodded  
"This is the most direct way to the common room from the Great Hall" he began "No doubt ms Addams will be thrilled to have a new dorm mate... I dare-say she scared the last girl into another dorm within a few days"  
"She's strange... but nice" Hermione replied "I feel like I knew her before..."  
"Maybe you did... goodnight Ms Granger" Severus waved his hand at a section of stone wall "Pure-blood" he intoned, the section slid away to reveal a downward staircase "You will find your house-mates at the bottom of the staircase, they will tell you all you need to know"

* * *

Hermione reached the bottom of the staircase and marvelled at the common room. She stood there in the doorway for a few moments, scanning the room for any sign of Harry, or the Addamses, she couldn't see anyone and was beginning to become nervous, when a tall stocky boy made his way over to her  
"Good evening" Marcus greeted her "I am Marcus Flint, first year Protector"

"Hermione Granger" She nodded "completely confused"  
"That is to be expected" He smiled warmly "I am the liaison for the first years, if they have any issues or problems, they can come to me and I will talk to the other protection staff or if I believe it needs it, Severus"  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked

"Yes, he is our Head of House and our overall Protector" Marcus nodded "Your things have been taken to your new dorm by the House Elves, the room is down that staircase, your name is on the bedroom door."

"Thanks..." Hermione walked down the staircase Marcus had pointed too and found the door at the end of the corridor.

She pulled up a hand and knocked once on the wood  
"Enter" Wednesday's voice reverberated from inside. Hermione opened the door and slid inside.

"Good evening" the dark-haired witch gazed at her  
"Hi" Hermione made her way towards the empty bed and sat upon it  
"I see you joined us, I knew you would" Wednesday said to her "the Cards told me as much"  
"Cards?"  
"the tarot" Wednesday replied in a quiet voice "it is a Family Talent" She shuffled the cards and wrapped them in a black square of silk before placing them in a black wooden box.  
"Oh right..." Hermione replied uncertainly "You don't seem surprised that I'm here"  
"Like I said" Wednesday eyed her "I knew you would be"

The girls talked a little for the rest of the evening, by the time they went to bed, Hermione was asleep within a few minutes.

Wednesday took out a parchment and picked up a quill from her desk. She wrote a short note

_Mother,_

_It has begun._

_W._

* * *

As Halloween approached, the school was granted a form of normalcy for a while. The student body were moving on with their studied and nothing seemed to interrupt the more relaxed air that the school now seemed to have. There was little to mention about Hermione's change of house, the students seem to be already accustomed to it and only the Weasely twins said anything to her about being in the Slytherin's house, and their response was positive.

On the dewy morning of October 31st, Hermione woke with a slight headache. She rolled out of bed early and stumbled into the shower.

When she came out of the bathroom, Wednesday caught her attention  
"it is the Samhain feast tonight" She stated  
"I know" Hermione replied with a yawn "According to 'Hogwarts, a History' its supposed to be rather spectacular"  
"Indeed" her black-eyed companion nodded "Although I will miss the celebrations we have at home"  
"Oh?"  
"We usually have a séance followed by the traditional game of Wake the Dead"  
"Wake the Dead?" Hermione asked, combing her hair  
"yes... its a traditional game" Wednesday replied "never-mind, we best get a move on or the boys will be waiting on us"

Harry nodded to them as they made their way over to where he stood talking with Pugsley and Draco  
"Merry Samhain" he said with a small smile  
"Merry Samhain brothers mine, Draco" Wednesday nodded  
"Merry Samhain" Draco replied with a nod to the girls "Shall we?"

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he closed his book, He turned to take a lemon drop from the bowl beside his work desk, he may not be at Hogwarts any more, but he still had his comforts.  
_"Yes, this will work, it has no reason to... your a genius Albus"_


	16. Chapter 15

Apologies for the delay in chapters, life got in the way .'

Chapter 15

At breakfast, Minerva had announced that the feast tonight would also a ball type dance and that parents had been pre-notified so that dress robes had been sent for the children. Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard the Gryffindor girls squealing about having little time to prepare.

"She kept that quiet" Hermione turned to the others  
"She did indeed" Pugsley replied "I hope Mother sent the right robes"  
"Pugs of course she will have" Harry's tone was icy "She isn't an idiot"  
"Harry" Wednesday's voice was like steel "Quiet yourself"  
"Apologies sister" Harry nodded, taking a bite out of his toast. Hermione shook her head at the Addamses, wondering what sort of attire her mother had sent for her, if anything at all.

The students were restless that day, waiting in excitement for the Halloween feast later that night. In the Slytherin dorm. Marcus had called the first years to a meeting

"Okay, by now you know what is expected of you whilst at Hogwarts" he began "but for many of you this will be your first formal event without your parents to prep you beforehand. That job now falls to me" he chuckled a little "the rules are somewhat simple. You are required to wear your formal robes, if not the dress robes your parents have sent. Be on your best behaviour and for gods sakes no fighting with anyone!" he grinned "now go on with you and get ready!" he chivvied the youngsters towards their dorms.

"Wednesday, I'll be down in a minute I just want to put this book back" Hermione gestured to the book in her hands  
"Don't be long" was the reply  
"I wont be" Hermione moved towards the huge bookshelves across on the other side of the room.

Pansy Parkinson stopped on the stairs to the dorms, making Hermione bump into her.  
"Excuse me" Hermione remarked "I would like to get past you" She said, Pansy shoved her rather rudely into the wall  
"You shouldn't even be here, this house is for Pure-bloods, not Mudbloods" She smirked, Hermione rolled her eyes  
"Let me get one thing into your head you pathetic little worm" Hermione began slowly, forcing Pansy backwards to the common room "You are nothing to me, you never will be, its time someone took you down a peg or two" her voice made a few older Slytherin's turn around.

Draco appeared around the corner from the boys dorm, having heard the commotion. He quickly went to get Harry and Pugsley, Wednesday appeared after a beat as well.

Hermione had walked her into the common room, which had suddenly grown icy cold  
"I will not put up with you, or anyone else giving me shit, Parkinson, you have no idea what or who your dealing with"  
"What would you know?" Pansy smirked, but it faltered a little "Your nothing but a prissy little Mudblood who thinks above her station"

A dark emerald light began to form around Hermione's hands  
"Are you so sure of that?" Hermione asked "Because I beg to differ" She brought her hand up sharply as a slap sounded through the room, the other Slytherin's winced as one at the ferocity of the blow.  
"Let that be a lesson to you" Hermione spat ".Alone" She turned on her heel and stormed into the corridor down to the dorms without a backwards glance.

Marcus called for quiet as the voices rose in the room, some where less than accommodating in what they were saying about the two first years.  
"Pansy, I suggest you go get ready for tonight, and yes, leave her alone." he pointed to the staircase.

* * *

Wednesday eyed Hermione from the other side of the room whilst the other girl stalked around, her anger evident.  
"Calm yourself" Wednesday made her way over as Hermione upset her water pitcher onto the floor. The dark haired girl waved a hand at the mess and it disappeared, the water flowing backwards into the pitcher and returning it to the night stand.

Hermione looked at her.

"She just makes me so mad that's all" the brunette sank onto the bed  
"I know" Wednesday responded "but you must put it out of your mind, for tonight is a celebration"  
"So you tell me" Hermione's reply was a little forced as she calmed down "my mother didn't send me anything to wear, or I cant see it"  
"Mother sent you something" Wednesday told her "I'm sure it will be fine"

She walked back towards her wardrobe and pulled out a black ensemble  
"Put it on, I'll help you with the cloak" She ushered her into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry met the rest of the family in a side room, Draco was already there by the time the twins came in with Hermione.

"Well presented, all of you" Harry nodded appreciatively

"Same to you brother" Wednesday replied

Harry was wearing dark pants and a blood red shirt with an insignia on it that Hermione had never seen before. Over the ensemble he wore a black cloak with blood red edging, the inside of the cloak was the same blood red. His hair wasn't tied back and it fell around his face in waves, his black out glasses reflected the lighting easily. Wednesday nodded at his choice of clothing, it complemented her familial robes perfectly, the Addams crest seemed to shine on hers and Pugsley's robes. Their shoes were immaculate, Wednesday's dress chosen specially for the occasion, shimmered with what looked to an outsider like little gems around the wrists and the ankles, Harry and Pugsley knew better however, the shimmers simply were a glamour over the brutal magick she had woven into the fabric, for protection purposes.  
"You wish to make that statement?" her tone was curious, dark eyes inclined to the crest on his robes  
"Mother's request" Harry replied "I see you also adhered to the Code?"

"I would be a fool not to" Wednesday replied a little shortly. Pugsley rolled his eyes  
"can you two just stop snipping?" he asked "besides, I've heard Hogwarts doesn't cater for OUR Samhain"

"this is true" Draco replied easily "I was proposing we retire from the celebration early in order to conduct our own true celebrations here in the dungeons"  
"How do you mean?" Hermione asked,

Draco turned to see her stood behind Wednesday

"Hermione, you look wonderful" he replied with a broad smile  
"thank you Draco, you look very well yourself" Hermione coloured a little at the attention from the Malfoy heir, Harry chuckled  
"my dear Hermione, Wednesday surely explained to you the real reason for Samhain?"  
"She said that its a celebration and that you usually play a game called Wake the Dead...but that was it" Hermione fell into step with him as they made their way out of the side room and met up with Marcus, who looked over them all with a keen eye.  
"then my dear, you will be perfectly surprised later on" Harry promised.

Severus watched as the Slytherin's made their way to their house table, he smiled inwardly, his Snakes were perfectly turned out for the events of the evening. His eyes followed the Addamses and concurred that their attire was in a class of its own, he could see the brutal magicks been worked into the clothing and he wholeheartedly wished he could have joined them, he knew perfectly well that they would be planning their own celebration later and he wished he could join in, Severus' heart ached for the Old Ways, now that Dumbledore was removed from the school he had hoped he would be appointed Deputy Headmaster so that he could impose some changes. But at the moment Minerva had taken the Heads position and was reserving who she had in mind for the Deputy's position

"...don't you agree Severus?" Minerva eyed him  
"I do" he replied, turning his attention to his colleague and their conversation "however, I do believe that the...celebration is a little over the top"  
"if it was up to you we'd be having a completely different sort of affair, and you know where I stand on THAT" Minerva scowled

"I shall not take slight at your insinuation Minerva" Severus shot back somewhat tartly "My faith has nothing to do with it"  
"of course it doesn't" She raised an eyebrow in challenge "I see your charges are more than formally attired"  
"their families behest as such" He replied with a smirk "I for one cannot stop that"

"indeed" Minerva nodded, turning to take a glass of wine.

The feast itself came and went without issue. Harry found himself bemused by the flying bats and the decorations which lined the hall. The Light students were enjoying themselves by regaling stories of what their families tended to do on All Hallows Eve, whilst the Dark students were politely making conversation with others. Marcus turned to Harry  
"Master Addams?"  
"Yes Marcus?" Harry turned  
"The first years have dungeon three available from 9pm until sunrise"  
"Thank you Marcus" he nodded "if we are short of anything?"  
"see Severus" he replied "I unfortunately will be busy from 8pm, I'm conducting in dungeon four with my year"  
"That is a great honour" Draco replied  
"it is indeed" Pugsley nodded his head "Hermione? You're friendly with the Weasely twins?"  
"I've spoken to them on and off...why do you ask?"  
"they're trying to get your attention" Wednesday replied.

Hermione turned in her seat and saw that Fred and George were lurking behind a statue behind her. She rose from her seat and made her way out of the hall as if going to relieve herself. Fred and George made their way out of the hall a few minutes after her.

Once she was clear from the hall and the scrutiny of her peers, She stopped  
"alright you two" She turned "coasts clear.."

Fred and George appeared from round a corner in matching dark red robes with their initials on the breast in dark gold, Hermione had the impression they'd prefer to wear something a lot darker...

"Why thank you milady" Fred smiled "I do trust we weren't bothering you?"  
"What is it you want?" She asked  
"We need to be able to access the Slytherin's dorm tonight... usually Marcus gives us the password but we've not been given it this year..."  
"And why would you want to be doing that?"  
"Because we need to be there... to take part" George replied "please Herm?"  
"I don't know... I'll have a word with Marcus and get the password to you if he says its okay" She replied "I will let you know before he leaves"  
"your a gem" Fred replied

"I better go" She shook her head "Like I said, you'll find out before the feasts over" She disappeared through the doors again and into the Hall.

"What was that about?" Pugsley asked as she rejoined them  
"Marcus..."  
"Yes Hermione?" he looked over at her "Can I help?"  
"Messrs Weasely..." she began  
"Oh" Marcus groaned "I forgot... yes you can for this once, tell them its room five and to come at 9pm"  
"Very well" She nodded  
"and again, I ask, what's that about?" Pugsley asked  
"They need to get into the common room" Wednesday replied, not looking up from the spread of cards she had laid out on the table "they asked her for the password"  
"how-"  
"she just does" Harry chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morticia and Gomez were watching the sun rise  
"our first Samhain alone since the children were born..." Gomez sighed "I do hope they're okay Cara Mia"  
"they'll be fine Mon Chere" Morticia purred, her arms tightly wrapping around his chest "besides, they know exactly what to do, Harry's been planning their ritual for months now, if his letters were anything to go by, I made sure he has everything he needs"  
"What is he planning?"  
"A simple ritual, nothing grand," She shrugged a little "I believe it is time to retire..." She smiled wickedly, pulling her husband into the bedroom.

* * *

The feast ended around 7:30pm and the Slytherin students took to their rooms in order to prepare. Hermione snuck aside from the throng of students and made her way to speak to Fred. She caught him coming out of a bathroom.  
"come at 8pm. Your in room five, password is Serpens" she told him  
"Thanks Hermione" he nodded "Merry Samhain"  
"Merry Samhain Fred" Hermione smiled "See you later" She hurried off down the corridor and caught up with the Slytherin's.

* * *

Severus retired to his chambers after politely declining to spend a few hours in the teachers sanctuary with his colleagues. He shut the office door and took off his robe. Severus sank into his chair by the fire and sighed with despair. Samhain always took its toll on him and he wondered if leading this double life was worth it. Sure he danced the politics of the Aristocracy with ease, and his few but close friends understood his ways. But especially this night. He missed his best friend, Lily Evans-Potter.

Severus got up from his chair and opened his cabinet, he poured a finger from a bottle of scotch, he only opened this bottle on Samhain and reduced himself to one finger of it. Lily had sent it to him the Samhain of her murder, the bottle arrived the morning of that fated day with a short note;

_Severus_

_Something to warm your mind after the celebrations._

_Blessed be_

_Lily_

He tucked the note away and shut the cabinet. Severus sat back in his chair and noticed a note on his table

_Severus_

_You are invited to Dungeon Three, from 9pm until Sunrise. The Old Ways must be celebrated, even in these times. _

_Merry Samhain_

_Harry J Potter-Addams._

Severus chuckled, how had the boy known? Severus looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was already after twenty-five minutes to nine. The staff meeting must have over run a little by the time he had gotten to his office. Shaking his head, Severus collapsed his glamours and quickly changed into a black shirt and trousers, he approached his dresser and took out a small box. His hand stilled on it for a moment.

He hadn't gone into this box for eleven years, but the magick responded to his touch and the lock clicked open as if it were only closed and locked yesterday.

Severus opened the box lid and looked at the pendant lying on the black cloth inside. He took a deep breath and picked it up. The silver chain was cold against his fingers for a moment before warming to the magick in his hands. He carefully slid the chain around his neck and allowed the Pentacle to rest on his chest as he buttoned up his shirt, the cold metal reminding him and giving him a little excitement of the coming ritual, he had no idea what Harry was planning to do and that concerned him as well as excited him. Severus stood in his room and looked around one last time as if searching for something,

A shimmer in the corner reminded him, Severus turned and made an opening motion with his hands, after a second, a cupboard appeared and he opened it, turning to pick up the only object inside. He smiled, a true smile for the first time in over ten years.

* * *

Harry walked around the room one last time before he let the others inside  
"Brother?" Wednesday looked over at him  
"yes?" he asked  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I am" Harry nodded  
"You have waited long enough?" Wednesday's tone was unsure  
"it feels right" Harry told her "If you don't wish to be a part of this then you know Mother wouldn't mind"  
"don't be a fool" the tone of her voice was like a wounded tiger, Harry didn't seem to mind  
"Well then" He snapped a little "it will happen tonight"

Severus made his way to the separated rooms and knocked once on the door  
"Enter" Harry called out. "Ah Severus, you chose to join us?"  
"When I received your note I was curious" he replied "how is it you are marking the Sabbat?"  
"You will see shortly" Harry replied "My preparations are almost completed"  
"I see" Severus nodded

Harry checked his watch  
"let us begin, Hermione if you wouldn't mind standing over here?" He pointed to a small circle made out of salt "please stay in the circle at all times whilst you watch, you may sit if you wish"  
"sure" she made her way and sat in the circle, mindful not to break the barrier around her.

"Good, now, Draco, if you will stand East, Severus, West, Pugs you stand North and Weds will you stand South?" he pointed to specific points on the Pentacle he had drawn on the floor with chalk "excellent, now no-one must interrupt me once I begin, Draco I assure you have done as I've asked? You performed the cleansing ritual?"  
"I did" he nodded  
"good, the last thing we need is to be surprised by anything that gets through"  
"Harry I may point out I have not done anything for many years" Severus put in  
"I took that into account," he replied "Do not worry"

Harry removed his glasses and put them aside. He also removed his cloak and placed it on the floor out side of the circle of the Pentacle.

Severus watched in silence as Harry began Calling the Corners, including the persons at each point and raising their magick to help with his quest. The unlit braziers flew alight with a unearthly emerald fire which looked uncannily like the Killing Curse. Harry continued to call to the Goddess and the God in equal portions, the tongue he used was mostly Old English, Severus was astounded at his diction.

The magick began to hum around the room after a few seconds. Harry took this as a good sign and began again, this time in modern English. Around him began a black light of fire, twisting around his hands and around his arms, crossing over his chest like a protective suit of armour.

"On this sacred night, I Harry James Potter-Addams invoke my Familial Lineage of the House of Potter." He intoned "I ask the God and Goddess to allow through the spirits of my parents, I seek their guidance and their support. As the last of the Line of Potter I beseech the God and Goddess to look favourably upon my request and to allow their spirits through. I ask that my request be granted on the sacred night of Samhain, ten years after their passing. Be I denied? Or Be I granted?"

The lines on the floor burst into flames of emerald fire, touching but not burning the occupants of the points on the pentacle. Severus could barely keep his eyes open at the pressure building up around him squeezing him on every side. He felt his magick stir and beg to be released into the room, Severus opened his eyes and let it be released, it took a conscious effort but the mental lid was shoved aside and he felt his power join the mass in the room, it gave him the feeling of being connected. It was a heady feeling, he had missed it.

Severus stared in abject wonder as a mist began to form in the centre of the pentacle, he didn't believe what he was seeing, as harry took a dagger and plunged it into his hand, spilling his blood across the floor, he recited his request again with much more fervour. Holding his place in the centre Harry was the only one who could see when the fire went out around them, extinguishing the braziers.

When they came back on, Severus almost cried out in shock. For standing in the middle of the pentacle, were the silvery spirit forms of James and Lily Evans-Potter...


	17. Chapter 16

Apologies for the longest time ever between postings. My laptop was stolen when we were broken into so I lost ALL my work. It took me a while to get back into writing when I got a replacement laptop, which is okay but the typing takes longer due to mouse issues making it difficult. It's a short one, but it's a chapter nevertheless

Chapter Sixteen

Severus stared at the sight in front of him. James and Lily's spectral forms looked exactly as they did the day they died, Harry stood in front of them, staring a little open-mouthed, the look of a child realising that his wish had been granted, Severus realised that Harry had probably not known that it would actually work, a child who didn't realise the strength of his powers.

"…Harry?" James stared at his son  
"Father, Mother" he smiled after a long pause "Blessed Samhain"

Lily chuckled little at her son's reaction

"Merry Samhain my little one, you have grown up well" She smiled "it is a shame we could not spend more time together"  
"Indeed Lils." James nodded, linking a spectral arm around his wife's shoulders "Son…" he smiled down at him "By look of your robes you're in Slytherin?"  
"Of course Father" Harry nodded "does that displease you?"  
"Who's your head of House? It can't still be Slughorn?" Lily asked, cutting off her husband's response

"That would be me" Severus coughed with a smirk on his face

James span on his feet

"SNAPE?" his jaw dropped  
"James" Severus nodded  
"bloody hell" James cawed dramatically "at least something good came of us dying then"  
"Pardon?" Harry queried  
"Your father means its clear Voldemort was killed, Severus isn't in Azkaban, so I'm thinking he got away with it?"

"Got away with what?" Wednesday queried

"You haven't told him?"

Severus sighed

"I think Harry needs to explain something, Dumbledore sent him to Petunia and Vernon"  
"WHAT?" Lily's enraged yell shook the walls of the dungeon

"I only stayed for a week" Harry spoke up, placating his mother's spirit. "I was picked up by some relatives that wished to bring me up properly. Morticia and Gomez Addams"

James breathed a sigh of relief at the fact his son hadn't stayed that too long.

"And by the looks of things, your Tisha's children?"  
"Wednesday and Pugsley Addams Master Potter" Wednesday replied formally  
"I'd know those eyes anywhere" Lily chuckled, her voice trailing off "what's become of Dumbledore?"  
"He tried to have me put in Gryffindor, he's been removed as headmaster, pending a full trial into certain events "  
"I'll be damned" James ran a hand over his eyes "I just don't know why I didn't see it before"  
"You were under his manipulations James, it couldn't be helped" Lily told him in a voice that sounded like they'd had this conversation time and again.

Severus chuckled a little, drawing the attention of James

"Snape-"  
"Severus" he corrected

"Very well, Severus" James looked at him "I am sorry for how I treated you at school. I should have grown up well before I did"

"Water under the bridge James" Severus replied, his voice oddly tight "I accept your apology, it takes a great man to apologise for his past sins, I grew out of my hatred for you long ago."  
"Thank you" James smiled in relief

"Well" Harry chuckled "Now that's out of the way…" his eyes dancing in mischief "I do need your advice to deal with Dumbledore"  
"we don't believe he will leave Harry alone" Draco shook his head  
"Whoa since when did Lucius breed?" James stared at Draco  
"Since he married my mother!" Draco replied waspishly, affronted.

"He looks a little….no way….. Lucy married Narcissa Black?" James blinked  
"Does that surprise you?" Harry smirked

"Well last time we were alive she couldn't stand him, he was quite the peacock at school" Lily laughed

"Meaning?" Draco's face was a little flushed in embarrassment

"She means your father spent too much time in front of the mirror and not enough attention to his girlfriend" Hermione replied from her circle.

Draco spluttered in indignation, Wednesday chuckled from the corner.

* * *

When the evening had drawn to an end and the ritual had been finished, saying goodbye to the Potters had been emotional for all invloved. Severus retreated to his rooms feeling a strong sense of elation and closure; he had missed the way he felt after a ritual, his magick danced along his skin, humming with his heightened mood. He slid into his rooms and closed the doors, peeling off his clothing and reapplying his glamour's, Severus turned to put the clothes in the hamper for the house elves. He took a moment, standing shirtless in his rooms to think about what he had just witnessed. Severus smiled broadly, he hadn't realised how much he had needed to hear that apology from James Potter, something he never thought that he would get, seen as the man had been dead for over ten years now. Severus chuckled, shaking his head and tying up his long hair out of his eyes, he was brought of his stupor by a knock on his door. Shrugging on a robe over a black shirt, Severus opened the door to Minerva.

"How can I help you tonight Minerva?" he asked slowly, still feeling the high from the ritual although his magick was now tightly curled around him again, like a comfort blanket.

"Oh Severus, I'm glad you're still awake" She began "May I come in?" she asked, if she sensed anything off, then she didn't mention it.  
"Of course" he slid out of the doorway to let the headmistress inside. She turned to him, studying his face

"Are you alright Minerva?" he asked

"Very well thank you, I have come to a decision about the Deputy Head position"  
"I see" he replied

"I hope that this will not come as a surprise, I would like to offer it to you" She replied

Severus looked at her for a long moment

"Thank you; I am honoured" He said to her "When would you like me to begin?"  
"As soon as possible" said the animagus, "I will announce it at breakfast to make it formal, however we will need to have a meeting tomorrow to bring you up to speed on what needs to be done"

"Of course, I have the seventh year class first then I have a free period if that suits?" he answered slowly

"That will be fine, if you will come to my office? The password is Sugared Mice"  
"as you wish Minerva, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest, my snakes kept me up and about rather a lot this evening" he shook his head with a small fond smile, Minerva chuckled

"It seems to be the way of things on Samhain, does it not? Goodnight Severus" she made her way towards the door and walked through it, closing it behind her.

He watched her go, a smirk appearing on his face  
"so it seems Minerva, so it seems" he murmured to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and his siblings appeared to breakfast promptly, although with slightly tired expressions on their faces. Harry found himself supressing a yawn over his morning pumpkin juice as he settled into his chair, taking breakfast almost automatically. Last night's ritual had exhausted him and as much as he had wanted to sleep in, appearances were everything to the Slytherin house, meaning everyone must be at the table every morning, they moved as a unit and the school knew it.  
"Lucky for us it's a Saturday" Pugsley grinned over the table  
"Lucky for you, you mean" Harry glared tiredly "do you mind if i-"

"Of course not brother Mine" Wednesday cut in "You take your rest once you have eaten" she added, watching as McGonagall stood up and called for silence

"Students, as your headmistress, I have been given the task of appointing another in the position of Deputy, in order to fulfil certain tasks, I have handed this position to Professor Snape. I do hope, as your headmistress, you will respect this decision and any other changes that we deem fit." She watched the student body's reaction for a long moment, some students nodded in agreement, others looked horrified.

Her eyes swept the room and landed on the Slytherin table, where the students looked very happy with the news, guarded, but some of the first years did let their glee through their masks for a long moment before being nudged by the upper years, She looked at the calculating looks from the Addamses and knew that there would be letters home going that afternoon to certain families. Minerva sighed; she hoped she hadn't made the wrong decision…


End file.
